Confinados 1ª Temporada
by Mukuroo
Summary: Shura matou seu ex-amante a facadas e agora está preso para pagar por seu crime. O problema é que seu companheiro de cela é um psicopata que coleciona cabeças até mesmo de outros presidiários. Será que ele vai sair vivo de lá? Leiam! UA.YAOI.LEMON.OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**I**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido. A cabeça doía horrores, como se fosse explodir naquele exato momento. Franziu o cenho ao sentir a luz do sol matinal, que entrava pelas grades da pequena janela, tocando sua face masculina de forma abrupta e virou o rosto para as grades que havia naquele cômodo, em lugar da porta. Finalmente lembrou-se do que havia acontecido e imaginou onde estaria naquele momento: na prisão.

- Shura Capricon! – ouviu seu nome ser chamado do lado de fora das grades e ergueu um tanto o corpo do local em que estava deitado, o qual a partir daquele momento deveria chamar de cama.

Viu a figura de um policial parado de frente às grades de sua cela com um tipo de bandejão nas mãos e o reconheceu no mesmo instante. Seu nome era Aiolia Lion, irmão do homem que havia matado há alguns anos atrás. O policial o olhou com desprezo e passou o bandejão pela abertura pequena que havia na parte baixa da grade, saindo dali em seguida, sem dirigir-lhe palavra alguma.

Shura respirou fundo caminhando até a grade e pegando a bandeja para comer o que havia ali. Obviamente, o cheiro dos alimentos não era nada bom, o gosto menos ainda, mas ainda assim, o presidiário comia aquilo. Comia não porque estava com fome, mas apenas para se manter vivo.

Há alguns anos atrás, Shura matara um homem chamado Aiolos, seu ex-amante e irmão de Aiolia. Agora, deveria pagar por seu crime, por seus 60 segundos de insanidade. Na noite em que cometera o assassinato, Shura havia ido à casa do namorado sem avisar. Como tinha a chave não batera na porta e entrou sorrateiramente no imóvel. Já passavam da meia-noite e pensava que seu querido amante estaria dormindo, como o dorminhoco que era, mas não foi isso o que viu quando abriu a porta do quarto de Aiolos.

Shura o pegara na cama, com outro. Por sinal, era Saga, um amigo de infância do casal. Em um ato de insanidade, Shura pegou uma faca que sempre levava consigo e avançou em Aiolos o esfaqueando friamente até a morte. Mesmo sob as súplicas e os gritos de dor de seu amado, Shura não hesitou. E depois, ainda fugiu covardemente para a Espanha, sua terra natal e ali ficou, por muito tempo, escondido, revivendo aquela noite, remoendo aquelas lembranças.

Culpa. Remorso. Shura finalmente descobriu o significado destas palavras. Dentro de si havia um sentimento que causava ódio de si mesmo e com isso a autopunição e o desequilíbrio emocional. Ah, se arrependimento matasse, o espanhol já estaria morto naquela noite mesmo, junto de Aiolos. Aquela dor que ficara em seu peito, em sua mente martelando o que havia feito à pessoa que mais amou nunca o deixara.

Muitas vezes, o espanhol se perguntou se ele realmente era humano. Não... se tornara um assassino agora, uma pessoa covarde e sem escrúpulos. E todas as vezes que tentara se matar foram apenas seqüências de insucessos e atos mal resolvidos. Se sentia tão baixo, tão covarde que nem coragem para tirar a própria vida tinha. Um lixo. Era isso que se tornara. Nada mais do que lixo.

Seu retorno à Grécia foi algo mais como um impulso, pela culpa que nunca o deixara dormir. Shura não agüentou mais aquele tormento, aquela vida que levava nas sombras e acabou por reaparecer naquele país. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, antes de assumir qualquer crime, precisava ver seu amado Aiolos. E foi o que fez. Descobriu o cemitério no qual o haviam enterrado e apareceu em frente ao túmulo de seu amado, pedindo perdão por seu ato de loucura.

Ficou ali chorando até a polícia, que o procurara por tanto tempo, chegar. O primeiro a sair do carro da força policial foi Aiolia que não resistiu à raiva que corria em seu sangue, em suas veias e pulou no espanhol num acesso de fúria, o espancando desesperadamente. Sim, desespero... Eram gritos de desespero que saíam da boca de Aiolia, por se lembrar novamente do que acontecera a seu adorado irmão, por se lembrar do momento em que se aproximou do corpo para reconhecimento e o viu, todo retalhado como um animal.

Shura levara tanta pancada de Aiolia e tanta cacetada na cabeça que acabou desmaiando. Mesmo vários outros policiais e o próprio Saga segurando seu ex-cunhado, era como se uma força sobrenatural estivesse presente no corpo do grego naquele momento. Talvez não era só Aiolia, mas também o espírito de Aiolos o punindo naquele momento. Depois de dar uma boa surra no desgraçado que matara seu irmão, Aiolia finalmente se acalmou um tanto, caindo de joelhos sobre o túmulo do irmão, chorando descomunalmente.

Shura suspirou perante aquelas recentes lembranças, continuando a comer aquele alimento que mal sabia distinguir o que era. Poderia até mesmo estar comendo algo envenenado, que não se importava. Havia aceitado seu destino e havia perante o túmulo de Aiolos naquele dia que iria pagar por seu pecado sem reclamações. Havia prometido à ele e a si mesmo que iria apanhar sem gemer, que nunca mais sairia um "ai" de lamento de seus lábios. Apesar de tudo, o espanhol ainda amava Aiolos, mesmo depois de ter sido traído por ele e por Saga Gemini, alguém que considerava seu amigo.

Terminou de se alimentar, finalmente permitindo-se olhar em volta com mais calma, reparando um tanto em sua cela, sua nova casa agora, seu novo lar. Era pequena e um pouco escura. Tinha uma janela minúscula cheia de grades, cuja visão dava para o pátio do presídio. No canto esquerdo da cela havia um vaso sanitário e uma pia com um minúsculo espelho dependurado na parede. À direita pode-se notar um beliche com colchões tão finos que mais pareciam cobertores, travesseiros velhos, lençóis gastos e dois cobertores ralos. Era uma cela para dois afinal e Shura se perguntou por quanto tempo ficaria sozinho ali, se haveria um companheiro ou se morreria naquele confinamento sozinho.

Deixou o bandejão na abertura da grade, facilitando a quem quer que fosse buscar e ficou de pé sentindo as pernas bambearem um tanto. Caminhou até a pia para lavar o rosto e olhou sua face no pequeno espelho. Era perceptível o estado lastimável em que se encontrava.

Os olhos puxadinhos e amendoados do espanhol estavam sem vida, inchados, com grandes bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos, resultado de anos sem uma boa noite de sono. Sua face estava cheia de pequenos cortes e cicatrizes, o que escondiam sua beleza natural. Os cabelos que sempre usava espetadinhos, estavam bastante desalinhandos. Abriu um tanto a camisa de uniforme e reparou que se corpo estava cheio de hematomas, abaixando um tanto a calça para analisar melhor a situação de suas pernas também.

Ouviu passos ecoando pelo corredor e percebeu, pelo eco reproduzido, que provavelmente não havia quase nenhum prisioneiro na ala em que estava. Certamente o haviam colocado na ala onde ficavam os prisioneiros mais perigosos. Ajeitou rapidamente o uniforme em seu corpo e voltou sua atenção para a grade, ainda mais quando escutou o barulho do cassetete batendo nos ferros. Era ele novamente: Aiolia.

Shura observou-o por alguns instantes, reparando em como Aiolia havia mudado durante todo aquele tempo que o espanhol ficara fora da Grécia, foragido. Os cabelos do policial eram os mesmos, ruivos e rebeldes. Os olhos eram verdes e intensos como os do irmão, mas agora não havia mais aquela expressão infantil que sempre via neles. O corpo estava mais largo, sarado, mais musculoso, mais forte. Aiolia definitivamente havia se tornado um homem.

O policial pegou um molho de chaves e destrancou a grade da cela. Shura apenas respirou fundo, preparando-se mentalmente para uma nova surra ou algo do tipo. Aiolia entrou, com algo nas mãos, logo jogando aquilo, que parecia ser uma muda de roupas, no chão.

- Tire suas roupas e vista isso! – o ruivo falou de forma seca, uma expressão séria na face.

Shura apenas obedeceu sem retrucar, começando a se despir, ficando apenas de cueca na frente do outro, logo em seguida vestindo a calça e a camisa, ambas azuis que o outro lhe dera. Certamente aquele era o uniforme dos presidiários.

Aiolia pegou as antigas roupas do outro, pegando também o bandejão vazio que o espanhol deixara e foi saindo, sem pronunciar nem mais uma palavra. Aquela indiferença incomodava Shura tremendamente. Perguntava-se internamente o motivo pelo qual Aiolia não dizia nada, nem ao menos o xingara. Se era o assassino de seu irmão, da pessoa que mais amava esperava ao menos que fosse torturado pelo policial, que Aiolia ao menos viesse tirar satisfações consigo.

- A... Aiolia... – Shura tentou chamar o outro, mas foi logo interrompido pela voz autoritária do ruivo.

- POLICIAL AIOLIA pra você, Shura. – respondeu de forma seca, o que fez o espanhol se encolher, fitando o chão, sem nada dizer por alguns minutos. – Seu companheiro de cela... – continuou o ruivo. – ...está na solitária, mas é provável que retorne hoje mesmo. Então aconselho que aproveite seus momentos de solidão nesta cela ao máximo que puder, pois tenho certeza que sentirá falta deles quando conhecê-lo. Afinal, nenhum presidiário que dividiu a cela com "o" Máscara da Morte conseguiu manter-se vivo por mais de uma semana.

- M-Máscara da Morte?? – Shura arregalou os olhos quando ouviu aquele nome, estremecendo um tanto e até gaguejou ao repetir. Sim, já ouvira falar e muito nele. Era um assassino frio e cruel que acabara pegando prisão perpétua por matar seus próprios pais e irmãos.

Viu o policial trancar novamente a grade e sair a passos lentos e descrentes. Suspirou caindo sentado no chão, abraçando seus joelhos sem conseguir deixar de pensar sobre o que o ruivo havia lhe dito.

Seria companheiro de cela do mais perigoso assassino em série de todos os tempos, um verdadeiro psicopata, que ficou até famoso por sua notável crueldade e frieza. Esquartejava suas vítimas e fazia coleção das cabeças que matou. Deixava o corpo em um lugar bem visível com uma máscara no lugar da cabeça, o que o fez ser conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

Havia acompanhado pela televisão o caso do italiano que havia espalhado o terror por toda a Grécia, principalmente na cidade de Athenas. Até mesmo o julgamento dele havia sido transmitido pela imprensa. Por isso sabia bem quem ele era. Máscara da Morte era o assassino que nunca sentira remorso em toda a sua vida. Aquele que havia dito no tribunal que se pudesse faria tudo de novo sem pestanejar. Era um assassino sem nenhum sentimento.

Shura sabia ainda que, o tal psicopata só estava vivo porque na Grécia não tinha pena de morte. Mas ainda assim, Máscara da Morte cumpria prisão perpétua por seus crimes. E pelo que Aiolia acabara de dizer ao espanhol, o psicopata nem mesmo hesitava em matar seus companheiros de cela dentro da própria prisão. Só não entendia como podiam deixar um cara desses ainda conviver com os outros presidiários. Deveria ficar na solitária o resto da vida, isso sim.

O som de passos no corredor, aproximando-se de sua cela, fez Shura despertar de seus pensamentos. O sangue do espanhol quase congelara quando percebera dois pares de pernas parados de frente as grades. Ergueu um tanto o rosto, arregalando os olhos ao ver dois homens ali. Pelas roupas, Shura notara que era um policial e um presidiário e engoliu em seco.

O espanhol começou a suar frio, paralisado por alguns instantes, sem nada a dizer e com uma expressão indescritível, congelada em sua face, observando o policial abrir a grade, tirando depois as algemas do presidiário, o empurrando em seguida para dentro da cela.

Ergueu os olhos para analisar seu companheiro de cela, reparando que este tinha quase sua altura, um corpo másculo visivelmente musculoso e bem definido. Os cabelos eram grisalhos, quase prateados, porém o rosto era jovem. Shura podia perceber que aquele ali não tinha mais de 23 anos de idade. Os olhos eram azuis e tão intensos que pareciam estar lendo sua alma naquele momento. Estremeceu. Zeus do céu, aquele homem era lindo!

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse novo fanfic. Gostaria de deixar aqui meus sinceros agradecimentos à Neherenia-chan e à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagbem. Um abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**II**

- Cáspita! – um alto xingamento em italiano pôde ser ouvido ecoar pelos corredores daquela ala do presídio, que era praticamente vazia. Máscara da Morte não podia acreditar que estava naquele lugar mais uma vez.

Pagava mensalmente uma gorda quantia em dinheiro à Aiolia Lión, chefe dos carcereiros, para quê afinal? Simplesmente para que ele o mantivesse o mais confortável possível dentro daquele presídio.

Porém, sempre que Aiolia estava fazendo algum tipo de trabalho fora da prisão, os outros agentes penitenciários aproveitavam para irritar "o protegido". Claro. Precisava de proteção ali, ou não sobreviveria nem um minuto naquele maldito lugar.

Lembrava-se bem de quando chegara ali. Todos haviam acompanhado seu julgamento pela televisão e o odiavam. Queriam linchá-lo a todo custo, o que quase causou um conflito entre os presos e os policiais que, não podiam deixar que ninguém encostasse um dedo em Máscara da Morte. Afinal, qualquer tipo de morte ali era responsabilidade do diretor do presídio: Saga Gemini. Era dever do diretor, manter os prisioneiros vivos ali, por piores que fossem. Ainda assim, muitas mortes aconteciam.

Máscara da Morte, apesar de ter uma personalidade extremamente explosiva, nunca havia matado ninguém ali dentro, apesar dos muitos boatos. Sim, já mandara muitos para o hospital, mas sabia que se algum dia chegasse a matar alguém ali, todo o conforto e comodidade que havia adquirido ali dentro iriam por água abaixo, mesmo que subornasse todos os carcereiros dali.

E era por esses e outros motivos que durante aqueles anos que estava preso, teve de aprender a controlar seu comportamento impulsivo, seus rompantes de agressividade e violência. Até mesmo porque, já havia conseguido seu objetivo e não precisava mais fingir ser algo que não era para ninguém. Já estava condenado mesmo.

Mas ainda assim, a personalidade as vezes indomável do italiano fazia com que ele revidasse automaticamente a qualquer insulto ou tentativa de irritá-lo. E no fim, acabava machucando alguém e, consequentemente, era mandado para aquele local horrível: a solitária. Apesar de não gostar muito de se relacionar com os presos, detestava ficar isolado.

A solitária era uma cela minúscula, onde mal dava para se mexer lá dentro. O local fedia mofo, sangue e carne podre, além de ser escuro e cheio de ratos, baratas e outros insetos e bichinhos asquerosos. Não havia lugar pior do que a solitário naquele presídio, por isso todos faziam de tudo para não ir para lá. A ala era grande, mas quase sempre vazia e apenas um policial a vigiava.

Máscara já estava extremamente irritado por estar ali há apenas algumas horas. Com o dinheiro que tinha no bolso, conseguiu ao menos obter algumas informações sobre o paradeiro do policial ruivo: havia ido prender o tal ex-cunhado, que matara o irmão do ruivo. Claro, já ouvira falar dele. Algumas vezes, quando Aiolia conversava consigo, ouvia-o dizer sobre o ódio que sentia pelo espanhol e acabara sabendo da boca do próprio policial tudo o que acontecera.

Pensou naquilo por algum tempo. Então o idiota havia voltado a Grécia para visitar o túmulo do defunto? Que retardado, deixar-se ser pego por algo tão insignificante, por sentimentos do passado, que as vezes nem existiam mais. Sentimentos... Eram inúteis, só atrapalham as pessoas de serem que realmente são. Era assim que pensava.

Há alguns anos, Máscara da Morte havia se esquecido de como era ter algum tipo de laço com alguém. Havia perdido todos os seus sentimentos em algum lugar, em uma parte de seu passado que desejava sempre esquecer. Mas aquilo era uma ferida que aberta que nunca se cicatrizava. Às vezes, o próprio italiano pensava que nunca teve esses sentimentos em sua vida. Aliás, será que ele sabia o que era ter sentimentos?

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça rapidamente, na tentativa de espantar toda e qualquer lembrança de seu passado, que agora queria vir à tona. O importante para ele agora era o presente, era viver bem ali naquela prisão. E por isso, Máscara já estava ficando impaciente com toda aquela demora de Aiolia. Será que o tal espanhol havia dado tanto trabalho assim para ser capturado. Gostaria de saber.

Ainda demorou mais algumas horas até que finalmente a pesada porta de ferro da cela solitária foi aberta e o italiano pôde ver um pequeno feixe de luz em meio a escuridão. Franziu o cenho, tentando se acostumar com a claridade da lanterna empunhada pelo vulto que agora estava parado ali na porta.

- Creio que tenha se divertido muito com os roedores, não é Máscara. – ouviu aquela voz ecoando pelo corredor, sentindo uma pontada de cinismo e desdém naquela expressão. Não podia se enganar. Aquela voz era certamente de Aiolia. O italiano bufou, focalizando sua visão no rosto conhecido do policial ruivo, dirigindo-lhe a palavra agora de forma irritada:

- Quase fui devorado por eles, isso sim! – grunhiu. – Veio me tirar daqui, não? – poderia até mesmo perguntar por que diabos demorara tanto, mas não seria nada bom se Aiolia se irritasse e resolvesse deixá-lo ali por mais algum tempo.

- Hum... sim... Vamos! Vire de costas e ponha os braços para trás! – falou de forma autoritária, como sempre, apesar de que havia uma pontada de tristeza e melancolia em sua voz.

O italiano apenas obedeceu. Não reclamava daquilo, pois era procedimento padrão afinal. E claro que gostava de ser bem tratado, na verdade, ali naquela prisão em vista dos outros, era um rei. Mas ainda assim era um prisioneiro ali e não gostava de abusar da sorte, nem do seu dinheiro. Sim, o italiano sempre tinha dinheiro. Como? Isso era um mistério ainda, mas para os policiais não importava de onde vinha. Só importava ganhar um bom cachê em troca de informações ou outras coisas convenientes ao italiano. Mas nunca abusavam para não levantar muitas desconfianças. Máscara sentiu o outro colocar-lhe as algemas e suspirou. Aiolia estava silencioso demais, por isso resolveu quebrar um tanto o gelo.

- Então... como foi lá? – não que se importasse, mas ouvira tanto falar daquele caso que estava ao menos curioso para saber o desfecho. Além do mais, pela expressão que se podia reparar no rosto do policial, dava para perceber que ele não parecia nenhum pouco satisfeito.

- Então já está sabendo? – o olhou, suspirando. – Claro... nada lhe escapa. – concluiu, revirando os olhos. – Ele ficará na mesma cela que você, Máscara. – disse de forma um tanto seca, e até mesmo desanimada. Ia levando o outro para fora da ala das celas solitárias. – Sabe o que isso significa? – completou o olhando de canto.

Máscara da Morte ouviu aquilo e revirou os olhos já imaginando o que o outro queria. Sabia do ódio que Aiolia sentia pelo tal espanhol. O sentimento que o policial tinha era de profunda antipatia, desgosto, aversão, raiva, um rancor profundo misturado à repulsa que o ruivo sentia pelo ex-cunhado. Tudo aquilo junto. Era até mesmo tenebroso ouvir Aiolia falar dele.

- Sobrou pra mim, né? – o olhou um tanto divertido. – Qual é, Aiolia, não acredito que você não deu nem um murro no maledeto. Ta fraco em.. – não resistiu em provocar um tanto o outro. Fazia isso para tirar informações do policial de pavio mais curto daquele presídio.

- Hunf! Dei uma boa surra nele, se quer tanto saber! – o ruivo cortou a fala do prisioneiro, novamente com sua voz grossa e autoritária. – mas... ainda assim... – suspirou. Estava se sentindo um tanto frustrado.

O italiano soltou uma gargalhada alta, como se estivesse tirando sarro da cara do outro, mas logo se recompôs, o olhando sério, ou ao menos tentando. – Não adianta, não é mesmo? – viu o policial erguer uma sobrancelha e o olhar com curiosidade e continuou o que estava dizendo. – Nada do que faça vai tirar esse sentimento de dentro de você. É assim que você se sente?

Aiolia acabou por abaixar o olhar por alguns instantes. Era exatamente assim que se sentia. Vazio por dentro, como se nada pudesse tirar aquela dor que sentia.

- Por mais que quebre os ossos dele, Aiolia... Por mais que viva sua vida vendo-o apodrecer na prisão pagando por seu crime, isso não trará seu irmão de volta. – Máscara continuou. – Ele ainda nem foi julgado, mas por ser réu primário... acho difícil ele ficar mais de dez anos aqui. O que fará quando ele sair?

- Eu sei de tudo isso, Máscara! – o ruivo rangeu os dentes, contendo sua raiva. Não estava com raiva do prisioneiro, mas sim com raiva de si mesmo. – Mas ainda assim, eu... – hesitou um tanto antes de continuar. - ...gostaria de vê-lo sofrer, entende? Mesmo sabendo que isso é errado, eu... queria poder transmitir a ele, toda a agonia e tristeza que senti quando perdi meu irmão. – ia diminuindo o tom de sua voz enquanto conversava com o outro, falando de seus próprios sentimentos. – Se eu pudesse... Se eu pudesse... – olhava para o chão.

- Se você pudesse matá-lo? – o detento ergueu uma sobrancelha, o olhando de canto por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. – E o que você faria depois, Aiolia? O que teria? Uma vida na prisão também? – parecia até que estava dando um sermão no policial, mas sorria de canto. – Olhe para nós, Aiolia. Olhe para mim! Há quanto anos trabalha aqui? É esse tipo de vida que deseja? – Máscara falava de forma calma, tranqüila, apenas observando a reação do policial.

Aiolia apenas ouviu atentamente o que o outro dizia e acabou por franzir o cenho, estreitando os olhos, o olhando com certa desconfiança.

- Sabe, Máscara... Às vezes nem parece que você matou tantas pessoas... – falou com um risinho nos lábios. – Que tipo de serial killer daria esses tipos de conselhos a um policial? – parecia estar debochando do outro.

- Vai saber, né... – deu de ombros, o olhando em seguida com um sorriso de canto antes de virar o rosto em direção ao corredor, vendo um outro policial correndo em direção a eles. O italiano conhecia bem o policial que se aproximava e até desconfiava que ele tinha uma queda por Aiolia.

Mas o ruivo estava praticamente cego por causa do sentimento de vingança que havia em seu coração. Aiolia buscava apenas aquele objetivo completamente destrutivo. Desejava apenas forçar o assassino de seu irmão a passar pelo que o ruivo passou e garantir que Shura não repetisse aquela ação nunca mais. Era um conceito errôneo de justiça que o policial carregava consigo e como dizia o ditado popular "a vingança é um prato que se serve frio". Sim, congelava o coração e os sentimentos das pessoas que a buscavam.

E Aiolia estava tão cego que às vezes não enxergava nada do que se passava ao seu redor. Às vezes, Máscara pensava que qualquer dia, o ruivo seria tirado do cargo de "carcereiro-chefe", por ser tão desatento à algumas coisas. Mas as vezes achava que o diretor do presídio o deixava ali porque sabia que aquele emprego era praticamente a vida do policial agora. Que Aiolia não tinha uma vida social, que não saberia fazer outra coisa.

Olhou bem para o policial que agora estava parado na frente dos dois. Era bonito, um tanto adrógeno. Seu nome era Shaka Virgo, um nome um tanto... sugestivo demais para o italiano. Shaka possuía longas madeixas lisas e douradas, e lindas safiras azuis em lugar dos olhos. O sorriso do policial era sempre sincero e encantador. Máscara as vezes achava uma pena ele não fazer seu tipo.

- Aiolia! – Shaka olhou o outro policial, tentando recuperar o fôlego que perdera na corrida até ali. – Saga está te chamando! É urgente! – falou por fim, ainda arfante.

- Mas, agora? – o ruivo revirou os olhos, visivelmente chateado. O que diabos Saga queria consigo? Já não bastava o sermão de alguns minutos atrás por ter amassado a cara do espanhol? – Certo, certo! Vou lá então... Shaka! Leve o Máscara para a cela dele, ok? – disse de forma séria e olhou uma última vez o italiano como se dissesse silenciosamente algo como "conto com você" e foi embora dali o mais rápido que pôde.

Máscara da Morte apenas suspirou, revirando os olhos. Não custava nada ajudar Aiolia a tornar a vida do tal espanhol um pequeno inferninho ali dentro. Além do mais, o policial era até muito bacana consigo, mesmo que tivesse de pagá-lo para isso. A questão é que o italiano odiava brigar com seus companheiros de cela. Gostava de manter um clima agradável em sua "casa". Afinal, era ali que morava e merecia ao menos um pouco de paz, não?

Deixou-se levar em silêncio pelo policial loiro, caminhando a um ritmo compassado até, em direção a ala de segurança máxima do presídio. Não havia muitos prisioneiros naquelas celas e Máscara adorava aquilo. Adorava aquele sossego, aquela tranqüilidade. A ala geral, onde ficavam a maioria dos presos era um inferno, afinal todo mundo falava ao mesmo tempo e aquilo o deixava extremamente irritado.

Caminhava pensando no que iria fazer para "ajudar" Aiolia com o seu novo companheiro. Nem percebeu quando pararam em frente as grades de sua cela e seus pensamentos só foram cortados ao ouvir o barulho das chaves de Shaka, abrindo a grade e depois tirando suas algemas. Olhou ali dentro, vendo um homem sentado no chão, de cabeça baixa, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

Sentiu-se praticamente "empurrado" para dentro pelo outro e nem reclamou. Apenas fixou os olhos naquele homem, o analisando por alguns instantes. O físico era exatamente como Aiolia havia lhe dito há algum tempo atrás: atraente. Sim sim. Nas palavras do ruivo era até um "español caliente". Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio mortal dentro daquela lugar, Máscara finalmente entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo.

Continua...

_Mais um capítulo. Ok, sei que receberei muitas sapatadas por estar enrolando no encontro dos dois, mas eu realmente precisava falar sobre o Máscara da Morte. Enfim, vamos esperar pelo próximo \o/. Fiquei muito feliz pelos reviews e espero receber mais! Afinal, como diria minha queria Dee-chan: Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido. - Beijos a todos os que estão seguindo a história e um abraço e agradecimento especial pra Akane M.A.S.T, minha querida beta \o/ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**III**

- Eu não imaginava que teria um parceiro de cela tão cedo... – Máscara da Morte finalmente falou depois de longos minutos apenas observando-o. Mantinha um sorriso cínico na face, ainda sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Shura. O italiano parecia estar tão vidrado na beleza daquele espanhol que até mesmo esquecera de respirar por um momento.

Shura engoliu em seco, tomando cuidado para não se mover muito. Afinal, uma vez lhe falaram que loucos eram loucos porque nunca dava para prever as reações deles numa determinada situação. E que às vezes, um simples olhar, ou até mesmo um pequeno movimento ou gesto poderia irritá-los, por mais que as intenções alheias fossem boas. E era por este motivo que o espanhol estava com receio de se mover, mantendo todo e qualquer músculo imóvel por alguns instantes para não perturbar o psicopata.

"_Doido não se pode contrariar!"_ – Lembrou-se que alguém lhe falara isso uma vez. Ótimo. Disso sabia, agora o difícil era descobrir como não contrariar um louco. Respirou fundo e com esse pensamento em mente, tentou com algum esforço sorrir levemente para ele e se levantar, tentando manter os movimentos o mais calmos possíveis. Assim, Shura achava que Máscara não pensaria que ele queria atacá-lo ou coisa do tipo. O espanhol não estava a fim de fazer aquele esforço todo de se levantar para depois tomar um "pedala robinho" logo em seguida.

Movimentos calmos? Não. Era muito mais do que isso. Máscara da Morte ficou boquiaberto ao reparar como Shura conseguia fazer movimentos tão sensuais apenas para se levantar do chão.

No momento em que o espanhol finalmente ficou de pé, o italiano teve de se segurar ao máximo para não jogar ele no chão novamente e tomá-lo selvagemente naquele mesmo momento.

Viu o outro estender o braço em sua direção com a palma da mão aberta, como se pedisse por um cumprimento mudo. Não que Máscara fosse amigável a ponto de ficar dando mãos para cumprimentar as pessoas.

A verdade é que nunca gostara de formalidades, ou melhor, odiava aquelas ridículas demonstrações de interesse e de educação que foram impostas por aquela sociedade medíocre em que vivia.

Porém, naquele momento, deixou os seus princípios anti-sociais de lado e fez questão de pegar na mão do espanhol. Aquele corpo merecia ser tocado em todos os lugares e por que não iniciar por um simples toque de mãos?

Máscara da Morte elevou o braço e cumprimentou o outro praticamente jantando-o com os olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Shura. O espanhol ficou um tanto sem graça com o jeito do companheiro de cela e tentou recolher a mão rapidamente, mas o aperto do outro era forte o suficiente para mantê-lo ali, preso por aquela mão grossa.

Shura encarou o outro com uma expressão de dúvida por alguns instantes e sentiu que sua garganta secara ao perceber aqueles intensos olhos azuis sobre si, como se estivessem vendo através dele, como se estivessem vendo sua alma e lendo seus piores e mais recônditos pensamentos.

Os dois permaneceram daquele jeito, imóveis por longos segundos. A mão de Shura queimava com aquele toque firme e sua respiração passou de lenta a rápida em pouco tempo, logo se tornando difícil e pesada. O motivo nem mesmo Shura sabia ou entenderia.

- Sou o Máscara da Morte! – Shura voltou seus olhos para os lábios dele, enquanto pronunciava o verdadeiro nome. – Carlo... Para os mais... Íntimos! – Luxúria, desejo e toda a malícia do mundo podiam ser identificadas naquela entonação da voz do outro. E que voz, grossa e firme como o som de um trovão. Fazia qualquer mísera criatura terrena se arrepiar dos cabelos até o dedinho do pé.

O espanhol entreabriu os lábios tentando fazer com que qualquer som que não fosse um gemido, saísse por eles. – Sh... . Shura... – gaguejou o próprio nome, apenas num sussurro, o que fez com que Máscara sentisse um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. O italiano mordeu de leve o próprio lábio inferior diante do tom de voz tão sensual que o outro emitira.

- Sim. – Repentinamente, Carlo o outro para mais perto de si, o envolvendo pela cintura com a mão livre, fazendo com que as faces de ambos ficassem próximas, mantendo os dois rostos apenas a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro. – Eu sei bem quem é você! – continuou. A voz do italiano agora estava um tanto mais rouca e Shura pediu aos deuses para que o ajudassem a se manter em pé naquele momento.

O italiano colocou os lábios na orelha do outro e sussurrou. – É um... Imenso... Prazer... – passou a língua suavemente pela borda da orelha do espanhol, que sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem naquele momento. -... Conhecê-lo, Shura... – Carlo afastou-se, apenas um pouco do outro prisioneiro, para observá-lo e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo corado e com os olhos fortemente fechados. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aiolia não tinha dito que ele era um safado e um sem vergonha? Então o que diabos era aquilo?

"_Lembre-se, Shura, doido não se pode contrariar! Doido não se pode contrariar! Doido não se pode contrariar!..."_ – O espanhol repetira essa frase em seu pensamento como se fosse um mantra, a fim de evitar qualquer reação negativa ao toques de Máscara da Morte.

Lembrando-se das palavras de Aiolia sobre o triste fim dos antigos companheiros de cela daquele psicopata, Shura respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, voltando a encará-lo. Não estava ali para morrer, queria viver para pagar por seu maior pecado. Era um castigo, só podia ser. O primeiro de muitos que viriam pela frente, era o que pensava. Ao notar um sorriso malicioso nos lábios daquele homem, sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

"_Zeus! Me ajude, por favor"_.

Aquele era o único pensamento que conseguia ter naquele momento. Quando Carlo finalmente o soltou, Shura pensou que iria desmaiar. Suas pernas fraquejaram e o espanhol tremia tanto quanto uma vara verde.

- Algum problema, Shura? – o outro perguntou ao notar a palidez no rosto do espanhol. Se havia um problema? Oh, sim. Havia sim. Um problema chamado Carlo, vulgo Máscara da Morte que por sinal, estava agora em sua frente, o olhando como um predador na vigia de sua próxima vítima. Mas quem diabos aquele homem bonito, gostoso, tesudo e vitaminado pensava que era para fazer tratá-lo daquela forma tão... Despudorada?

- Não... Nenhum... – gaguejou, mentindo na cara dura enquanto dava alguns passos para trás, afastando-se do outro o máximo que conseguia até que chegou o fim da linha: a parede. Shura olhou o vaso sanitário ali ao seu lado, no cantinho da cela, e sentiu uma vontade imensa de se enfiar ali e dar a descarga. Afinal, já imaginava o quão vermelho estava ao sentir suas bochechas em brasa.

Carlo olhou o outro de forma divertida, reparando no rubor de suas faces, achando-o no mínimo lindo e fofo demais, para que pudesse agüentar muito tempo só observando o espanhol. Mas não, não podia fazê-lo seu... Não por enquanto.

Primeiramente, Mascara da Morte pensava em provocá-lo bastante, fazer-se de bonzinho, ou como diria na linguagem popular, iria "pescar o peixe". Somente depois que o espanhol confiasse em si e estivesse totalmente sob seu domínio, aí sim faria o que quisesse com ele.

Afinal, Carlo tinha que manter sua reputação ali dentro. Por este motivo, o italiano era, na maioria das vezes, extremamente cruel e sádico quando queria. Oh, sim, principalmente em se tratando de relações sexuais. Máscara da Morte sentia-se extremamente excitado ao ver o sofrimento psicológico e físico de seus parceiros. Às vezes sentia-se até mesmo perturbado por várias de suas fantasias sádicas, que envolviam o completo controle sobre sua vítima, querendo vê-la aterrorizada ante o ato iminente.

O problema era que depois que foi preso, a situação mental de Máscara da Morte tornou-se ainda mais instável, apesar de muitas vezes, ele não demonstrava isso em público. Tratava-se com o psicólogo do presídio duas vezes por semana e tomava remédios controlados, mas ainda assim, Carlo podia considerar-se um ser humano perturbado.

Apesar de muitas vezes parecer uma muralha de ferro por fora, por dentro, era bem sensível, até mesmo por causa de seus problemas mentais. Em hipótese alguma, Carlo era intransponível ou indestrutível. Mas ao menos tentava aparentar aquilo.

O único com quem Carlo conseguira se dar bem ali e manter um diálogo amigável por mais de cinco minutos era Aiolia. Afinal, havia também uma relação de interesses mútuos ali. Carlo queria um "tratamento especial" na prisão e Aiolia queria uma grana extra. Nada melhor do que ter moral com o chefe dos carcereiros.

Shura ainda estava pensando em uma maneira de se enfiar naquela privada. Afinal, já havia entrado pelo cano mesmo, no momento em que se deixara capturar naquele cemitério. Estava preso agora e ainda por cima, dividindo a cela com um cara que considerava ser doido de pedra.

"_Um psicopata..."_ – pensou, olhando mais uma vez a face do tal Máscara da Morte. Respirou fundo lembrando-se de seus primeiros anos na faculdade de psicologia. Havia largado o curso pela metade, pois achava que aquilo tudo que estudava era pura bobagem e preferiu seguir outra profissão. Amaldiçoou-se pela primeira vez, por não ter seguido os conselhos de seu pai.

Não chegara a estudar sobre esse tipo de pessoa, mas tinha uma noção da teoria básica. Sabia perfeitamente que a psicopatia era uma doença mental, que fazia com que a pessoa fosse perversa, mas que mantinha o doente a par da realidade mas que carecia de algo mais que Shura agora não se lembrava. Só tinha agora uma noção de que, Carlo podia fazer qualquer coisa sem sentir culpa.

Shura reparou que Carlo agora havia se deitado na beliche superior, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e parecia concentrado nos movimentos de uma lagartixa ali no teto. _"Menos mal"_ – pensou, suspirando um tanto aliviado.

Tomando coragem, Shura respirou fundo e aproximou-se timidamente da cama. Fitou o outro mais uma vez, antes de se deitar na parte debaixo do beliche. Shura havia imaginado que sua vida na cadeira seria péssima, mas nunca pensara que estaria em uma situação tão complicada como estava naquele momento.

"_Zeus do céu! Estou fudido!"_

_Continua..._

_Ta aí, mais um capítulo. Bem, esse fic... Putz, eu realmente não sei o que vai virar. Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do cap e quais são suas expectativas em relação ao fic. Esses dois juntos me enlouquecem e eu acho que não consigo pensar sabe? Estão bloqueando minha mente ¬¬ Esses gostosos . _

_Agradecimentos: À Youko Estressada, P-Shurete, Virgo no Áries, Maia Sorovar, mfm2885, The Mad Hatter-chan, Margarida, Jay Takanori, Athenas de Áries e minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. \o/_

_E não se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido -**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**IV**

"_Dois dias, cinco horas, trinta e dois minutos e quinze segundos"_. – foi o que Shura pensou ao olhar para o velho relógio de pulso. Não era um objeto de muito valor, mas aquilo havia sido a única coisa que não lhe tomaram quando o jogaram naquele buraco chamado cela. O restante de suas coisas haviam sido levadas por Aiolia no dia em que chegara, tanto suas roupas do corpo e tudo o mais que estava carregando no momento. De acordo com o que lhe disseram, seus pertences ficariam guardados até o dia em que saísse dali. Mas Shura não acreditava muito nisso, na verdade, não acreditava que sairia vivo dali, não com aquele psicopata como companheiro de cela.

Shura estava deitado em sua cama, cansado de não fazer nada. Sim, não fazia nada ali além de comer e dormir. Muitas pessoas pensariam ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Não ter que estudar, não ter que trabalhar. Porém não era só isso.

Fisicamente, o presídio em que estava era um local gradeado em suas janelas e portas, seus muros externos eram altos e dotados de guaritas de segurança. A cela tinha um espaço mínimo de seis metros quadrados, a ventilação era razoavelmente adequada e podia-se dizer que estava em perfeitas condições humanas de sobrevivência para seus ocupantes. Isso, qualquer um podia observar de fora ou de dentro da prisão, quando se olhava pela pequena janela.

A questão não era o local em que estava vivendo no momento, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de vida. O verdadeiro problema estava em sua mente. Oh, sim. Shura já havia ouvido o ditado "mente desocupada é o playground do inferno" e agora estava provando aquele gosto horrível que era estar nesta situação, preso com seus próprios pensamentos, com os delírios insanos de sua própria imaginação.

Naquele pouco tempo que estava no presídio, o espanhol já havia aprendido toda a rotina do local, o que não era tão difícil. Sabia que a maioria dos prisioneiros que residiam ali eram tão ou mais ociosos que ele, e descobrira que o trabalho na prisão era privilégio de poucos, dentre os quais se incluía Máscara da Morte. E era por isso que durante toda a tarde, ele ficava sozinho ali e não sabia dizer se era realmente bom ou ruim.

Shura fitou o colchão acima de si e suspirou. Seu companheiro de cela não era muito de palavras e o espanhol sabia bem que ele se tratava apenas de um louco. Mas a presença dele às vezes o aliviava, pois havia começado a ficar com medo... Medo de ficar sozinho e não sabia o motivo daquelas sensações estranhas que começavam a tomar-lhe a mente e o corpo. Não imaginou que ficaria louco tão facilmente, mas parecia que estava em uma situação insustentável o bastante para tirar-lhe a sanidade.

Focou o pensamento em Máscara da Morte, relembrando os poucos momentos que passaram juntos. Poucas foram as palavras trocadas, pois Shura ainda sentia um certo receio ao conversar com o doido. Sobre o que conversaram? Até o momento nada de interessante. Carlo quis saber o motivo pelo qual o espanhol foi parar na prisão e em retribuição contou suas aventuras como colecionador de cabeças.

O espanhol achou melhor nem dizer que sabia da história para não contrariar o psicopata. Ficou quieto, ouvindo e sentindo calafrios a cada momento que ele dizia que cortava uma cabeça. Como alguém poderia ser tão frio e insensível a ponto de seduzir uma pessoa só para poder matá-la depois? Isso parecia mais a síndrome da viúva negra e Shura deu graças a Zeus por nunca ter se interessado por um homem tão problemático quanto o italiano.

- Carlo... – sussurrou o nome do outro ainda fitando o beliche superior. Shura já havia percebido que aquele homem, apesar de ser um prisioneiro considerado um dos mais perigosos, tinha moral com a maioria dos carcereiros, principalmente com Aiolia, o chefe dos peões.

Não podia deixar de notar, obviamente, que Carlo também recebia um tratamento diferente do seu. Shura não sabia dizer se era porque o italiano era veterano ali, ou somente por causa da moral. Não entendia nada sobre a corrupção dentro dos presídios e para ele não existia essa de "pagar".

Reparou que o prato de comida do companheiro era diferente do seu, com muito mais verduras e parecia bem mais apetitoso do que a gororoba que recebia todos os dias. Era como se Carlo comesse a comida dos carcereiros e Shura a comida dos ratos, dos presos. Mas não perguntaria o motivo para que o outro não implicasse consigo.

Fechou os olhos, voltando se concentrar na rotina da prisão. De manhã, os presos eram acordados por um sinal irritante, como aqueles tocados em colégios ginasiais. No primeiro dia, o espanhol caiu da cama, assustado como aquilo. Ficava imaginando como os presos conseguiam ir para o chuveiro conversando e rindo de coisas banais. Afinal, um despertador básico daqueles deixaria qualquer criatura normal irritada.

Aquele era o único momento do dia que Shura saía da cela. Os presidiários iam em fila à um local onde tomavam banho coletivo, o que o espanhol achou extremamente constrangedor, ainda mais porque como só haviam homens ali, presos durante muitos anos, a maioria deles acabavam cedendo aos desejos do corpo e se envolviam com outros presos. Esclarecendo melhor, quase todos eram gays.

Shura corou até a alma quando se viu nu pela primeira vez na frente de todos aqueles gaviões, loucos para tirar uma lasquinha do filé mignon espanhol que viam à frente. Achou que seria comido ali mesmo, mas sua sorte foi que... Carlo... O salvou. Sim, o Máscara da Morte salvou-o dizendo que os dois estavam juntos. Aquilo foi uma surpresa para o espanhol no momento. Poderia até mesmo reclamar, mas não era uma boa opção, até porque seu companheiro era temido e respeitado pelo outros. Ainda assim, Shura pensou ter sentido algumas mãos indiscretas apalpando seu traseiro enquanto se levava, ou ao menos tentava. A hora do banho era um momento em que o espanhol desejava estar na segurança de sua cela novamente, longe daquele bando de tarados.

Sua cela... Daquele local pequeno e pouco iluminado, Shura podia ver o sol nascer literalmente quadrado, através das grades da janelinha que dava para o pátio. O espanhol notara que após o café da manhã, basicamente feito de pão amanhecido com manteiga e um copo de leite cheio de nata, alguns presos ficavam lá embaixo, provavelmente tomando banho de sol e se perguntava por que ele não era mandado para lá também.

Havia muitas coisas que gostaria de perguntar a Máscara da Morte, mas preferia não puxar muito assunto com o psicopata. Provavelmente, os prisioneiros considerados os mais perigosos eram mantidos enclausurados à fim de evitar qualquer tipo de conflito com os outros. Claro que Shura não se achava tão perigoso assim, mas Carlo...

Suspirou novamente, pensando no louco psicopata com o qual deveria conviver durante tempo indeterminado e olhou novamente o relógio. Estava na hora dele voltar do trabalho e Shura deveria temer novamente...? Na verdade, estava cansado disso também. Por que deveria ter medo dele se estavam em pé de igualdade ali dentro? Sem dúvida, MdM não tinha nem um estilete naquela cela quanto mais uma faca para cortar-lhe a cabeça. Que mal ele lhe faria?

E se tivesse? O que lhe aconteceria? Por acaso estava se esquecendo que era campeão de luta com espada? Esgrima, kendô e tantos outros esportes que praticara durante toda a vida. Por que temia agora? Máscara da Morte podia mesmo ser perigoso, mas não deveria ter tanto medo dele assim. Estava sendo covarde, fazendo um papel ridículo de bichinha amedrontada na frente do italiano. Se continuasse assim Carlo poderia até começar a abusar de sua paciência e Shura não poderia permitir isso. Queria ao menos um pouco de paz ali.

Já tinha Aiolia que aparecia ali várias vezes ao dia. Não que o ruivo lhe dissesse algo, mas não agüentava aquele olhar acusador sobre si. Aqueles olhos... Tão parecidos com os de Aiolos, verde-esmeralda... Tão sem brilho, sem vida. Era como mil agulhas perfurando sua alma. Era como se o próprio Aiolos estivesse o acusando, o torturando, o apontando. Tinha que agüentar aquele tormento várias vezes por dia e ainda manter aquele clima pesado dentro de um cubículo que deveria aprender a chamar de lar?

Não. Não queria isso. Shura precisava tomar uma atitude o mais rápido possível. Iria mostrar quem ele era de verdade. Seria forte e suportaria tudo o que precisasse passar. Queria apenas pagar sua pena e cumprir o que havia prometido para Aiolos no momento de sua morte. Ainda se lembrava como se fosse hoje... Aquelas palavras... Que o fizeram chorar por semanas inteiras, que o deixaram até mesmo depressivo. Podia sentir aquela dor ainda. Podia vê-lo sussurrar seu nome e...

O barulho da cela se abrindo tirou Shura de seus pensamentos. Suspirou e fitou as grades, arregalando os olhos imediatamente ao ver quem entrava ali. Levantou-se de uma só vez, batendo com a cabeça no beliche superior. Soltou alguns palavrões em espanhol, esfregando o galo que havia se formado ali e se levantou, olhando novamente para aquele homem, parado bem na sua frente.

O corpo do espanhol começou a tremer, as pernas bambearam e ele pensou que fosse desmaiar naquele momento. Zeus do céu! Seria possível? Continuou estático, olhando aquele homem esboçar um leve sorriso de canto no rosto e com alguma dificuldade, entreabriu os lábios para gaguejar uma palavra, um nome.

- A-A-Aiolos...?

_Continua..._

_Taí finalmente mais um capítulo. Nhá... não demorei tanto assim vai... não foram nem 15 dias ù.u Esse fic está sendo realmente desgastante. É um desafio trabalhar com um assunto complicado como a psicopatia. Mas estou gostando do fic e espero que vocês também estejam. O que acham que vai acontecer de agora em diante? Reviews plz. Nesse fic eu realmente estou precisando de animo! Uhuhuhu_

_Agradecimentos: P-Shurete, mfm2885, Litha-chan, Virgo no Áries, Youko Estressada, Black Scorpio no Nyx e Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem!_

_E plz, não se esqueçam. __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam mais Rápido.**__ Sim, porque se não deixarem meus dedinhos bem felizes eles vão desanimar de escrever esse fic que já está indo devagar quase parando TT_

_Beijos a todos_

_Muk-chan \o/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**V**

Estaria sonhando? Ou aquilo seria um pesadelo? Não! Estava real demais para que fosse coisa de sua cabeça. Não podia ser uma mera ilusão. Aiolos, seu amado, estava ali bem na sua frente, o encarando, com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, aquelas esmeraldas que Shura tanto amava.

Parecia ser o mesmo ainda. A expressão na face era serena como sempre, os cabelos curtos estavam desalinhados e a franjinha mantinha-se presa por aquela inconfundível faixa vermelha em sua fronte. Era ele. Sem dúvida nenhuma, era Aiolos.

Shura não pôde deixar de sorrir, saindo de onde estava e caminhando lentamente em direção ao amante. Aiolos estava igualzinho a ultima vez que o vira. Nem mesmo o loiro dos cabelos de seu deus grego havia mudado.

- Aiolos... – chamou baixo o nome do outro, estendendo a mão trêmula para tocá-lo. A voz saiu hesitante e rouca, quase inaudível. As pernas estavam tão bambas que Shura pensou que não poderia se manter em pé por muito tempo. Viu o loiro partir os lábios como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, mas não pôde ouvir o que era, já que no momento em que sua mão tocou o grego ele desapareceu.

O espanhol viu-se sozinho, ali, naquela maldita cela escura. Olhou as grades, fechadas. Será possível que aquelas quatro paredes o estavam deixando louco? Fechou os olhos fortemente lembrando-se de suas aulas de psicologia. A loucura representava uma zona de perigo. Era o resultado de uma doença mental, quando não era classificada como a própria doença.

"_Uma doença mental?"_. Suspirou abrindo os olhos novamente, indo se sentar em sua cama. Poderia estar ficando realmente louco? Claro... Alguns anos já haviam se passado desde a morte de Aiolos e o espanhol nunca havia tido tamanho devaneio com seu amado. Mas por que agora? Seria a solidão daquelas paredes frias que o incomodavam? Será possível que a insanidade estaria dominando sua mente agora que podia finalmente prestar contas à sua própria consciência?

- Zeus do céu... – sussurrou levando às mãos a cabeça. Shura ainda mantinha uma expressão meio desesperada na face. Estava surpreso e extremamente assustado com aqueles últimos acontecimentos. Na verdade, o espanhol parecia apavorado, não somente com o fato de ter visto Aiolos, mas com a possibilidade de estar tendo distúrbios mentais. Sendo assim, deveria ele procurar um psicólogo... mas que diabos... ELE era um psicólogo!

Abriu os braços e deixou-se cair deitado no fino colchão do beliche em que dormia. Soltou o ar dos pulmões finalmente, voltando a fitar a cama superior. O que ele via no momento era apenas o nada. Podia sentir que cada nervo de seu corpo estremecia, que cada músculo tremia diante das circunstâncias que o envolviam naquele momento.

- Não.. não posso enlouquecer... – sussurrou. – Por favor... por favor... – a voz saiu baixa e fraca, quase um sussurro. O espanhol tapou o rosto com as mãos e fechou fortemente os olhos na tentativa de impedir algumas lágrimas. – Zeus... me ajude... por favor...

Um novo barulho foi ouvido, o som inconfundível das grades de sua cela se abrindo. Aquilo fez o espanhol e encolher, deitando-se de lado na cama, virado em direção à parede. Não queria ver mais nada. Não podia ver...

- Não... não.. – sussurrava. - ... de novo não... eu não quero...

Passos! Shura pôde ouvir passos firmes se aproximando de onde estava, o que o fez tapar os ouvidos, mantendo os olhos fortemente fechados.

- Vá embora... VÁ EMBORA! – tentou dizer um tanto mais alto, porém a voz era fraca demais para ser ouvida. Agora, seu corpo tremia, podia sentir o suor escorrer por sua face. Aquele sentimento de medo e ansiedade o tomou. Um medo repentino e uma ansiedade sobre um evento antecipado. Seu corpo todo agora tremia, a respiração estava pesada devido à dificuldade em respirar, podia sentir palpitações provenientes do coração, náuseas e tontura. Shura sabia bem o que eram todas aquelas sensações. Estava definitivamente tendo um ataque de pânico.

Carlo estava cansado aquele dia, pois havia trabalhado bastante. Sentia o corpo pesado, todos os seus músculos incapacitados. Sabia que muitos queriam estar em seu lugar ali, por isso não reclamava. Mas o que os outros não sabiam era o tanto que aqueles trabalhos no presídio eram pesados. Apesar de tudo, Carlo gostava bastante do serviço, afinal, evitava o ócio.

Ultimamente algumas alas do presídio estavam em reforma e os poucos prisioneiros que trabalhavam ali tinham que ralar o dia todo carregando tijolos, sacos de cimento e fazendo serviços de pedreiro, pintura, instalações elétricas e outros, tudo fiscalizado pelos profissionais que os ensinavam. Era como uma "escola", onde os presos tinham de dar duro.

Ainda bem que sempre que precisavam de mais pessoas para trabalhar, Aiolia autorizava um ou outro a chamar um companheiro de cela. E aquele dia não havia sido diferente. Carlo era o único prisioneiro cujo companheiro não estava ali com ele.

Sendo assim, o chefe dos carcereiros havia dito a Máscara da Morte que a partir do dia seguinte, Shura deveria ir com ele ao trabalho. No início, o italiano não havia entendido o motivo pelo qual Aiolia havia chamado justamente Shura já que o trabalhado era um "privilégio" de poucos ali, somente dos "peixes grandes" como diziam na linguagem da prisão. Mas depois de um curto espaço de tempo, a ficha caiu e Carlo compreendeu o que aquilo significava.

Sorriu de canto, lançando um olhar de cumplicidade ao ruivo e voltou ao trabalho. Então Aiolia finalmente deixaria Shura "se integrar" com os outros prisioneiros? Já era tempo. A seqüência de fatos que viria a seguir já podia ser imaginada pelo italiano. Era apenas uma questão de cálculo matemático.

_Novato Veteranos Confusão Solitária._

Simples assim. Não precisava adivinhar que Aiolia queria ver Shura sofrer. A solitária era um péssimo local para se ficar ali. Os presos na maioria das vezes ficavam com fome até saírem de lá. As ratazanas daquele lugar eram tão grandes que as vezes vinham morder a carne do prisioneiro, por causa da fome. Eram quase canibais, digamos assim. Além disso, o preso que ficava naquela solitária suja e vazia ainda corria o risco de sair de lá com uma séria doença, transmitida pelos milhares de insetos que ali habitavam.

Mas não era somente a solitária que Carlo podia imaginar. Os veteranos daquele presídio, não todos, porém a maioria deles gostava de subjugar os novatos. Não somente no trabalho, mas também em outros tipos de atividades. Na cozinha, por exemplo, muitas vezes o italiano vira um novato lamber a comida que um preso deixava cair no chão. No banho coletivo, os novatos costumavam "pegar o sabonete" para os mais velhos... dentre outras coisas piores que aconteciam ali.

Além do mais, Máscara sabia que se Shura não aceitasse se subjugar, teria encrenca. E dependendo da confusão que o espanhol entrasse poderia acabar sendo ferido ou morto. Quem foi que disse que não existem armas na prisão? Os sim, existiam muitas. E para que serviam as facas de cozinha? Os pregos enferrujados? Os prisioneiros improvisavam os piores tipos de arma de acordo com a imaginação e criatividade.

Por mais que existissem regras na prisão impostas pelas autoridades que cuidavam do local, havia a lei dos próprios prisioneiros que poderia ser considerada semelhante à lei das selvas. Era cada um por si e Zeus para todos! Ninguém era amigo de ninguém ali. Os homens só queriam sobreviver e se possível sair daquele local horrendo o mais rápido possível.

Depois do corriqueiro banho "pós-expediente de trabalho", os prisioneiros foram guiados às suas celas. Como Aiolia havia sido chamado por Saga, certamente para passar ao diretor o relatório de trabalho dos presos, quem acompanhou Carlo até sua cela foi o loiríssimo Shaka.

Shaka Virgo era um policial dedicado a seu trabalho, mas não costumava ser muito rígido. Todos os prisioneiros gostavam dele, muitos o desejavam. O loiro era educado e refinado, mantinha-se sempre calmo e com uma expressão serena no rosto. Talvez por este motivo, aquele policial tão delicado era respeitado por todos os presos.

Quando o italiano parou diante de sua cela, franziu o cenho ao observar que havia algo errado ali dentro. Assim que Shaka abriu a cela foi caminhando com uma expressão um tanto estranha no rosto, reparando em Shura deitado no beliche inferior, tremendo e sussurrando algo que Carlo não pôde entender bem o que era. Estaria ele passando mal?

Shaka manteve a cela aberta, também reparando que havia algo errado com o espanhol. Fitou Carlo sussurrando para que ele se aproximasse mais do outro e verificasse se estava tudo bem. O loiro levou uma das mãos ao rádio que trazia na cintura. Qualquer coisa pediria ajuda ou até mesmo uma ambulância.

O italiano levou uma mão até os ombros do espanhol, o tocando de leve, vendo que ele dar um pulo, soltando juntamente um grito de desespero, começando a se debater desesperadamente na cama.

- Ahhhh!!! VÁ EMBORA! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!! – gritava, extremamente descontrolado.

Carlo se afastou achando aquilo tudo muito estranho e fitou Shaka que olhava para a cena confuso, ainda com o rádio a mão. Ainda não havia pedido ajuda, esperaria um pouco mais. Virgo já havia visto muitos casos assim, de presos que começavam a ter ataques nos primeiros dias que estavam no presídio. Era normal para ele, por isso não podia se precipitar. Entrou na cela rapidamente caminhando até o espanhol e o segurando fortemente com os braços.

- Calma, Shura! – disse com voz firme, porém ainda de forma calma, tentando manter a tranqüilidade. – Calma! O que aconteceu?

Shura parou ao ouvir aquela voz. Não era a voz de seu Aiolos. Era uma voz desconhecida afinal. Abriu os olhos, respirando ainda de forma ofegante e fitou o loiro com uma expressão de espanto.

- Ele já foi embora? – sussurrou, tentando acalmar a respiração.

- Ele quem? Carlo? – Shaka franziu o cenho, tentando entender sobre o que o espanhol estava falando.

- Aiolos! O fantasma... – sussurrou baixo, com medo de que a assombração voltasse para perturbá-lo.

Shaka suspirou olhando o outro penalizado. – Sim, ele já foi. Está seguro agora! – o loiro se levantou afastando-se um tanto e fitando o italiano que ainda estava espantado com tudo o que havia presenciado. – Cuide dele! Eu já venho! – dizendo isso saiu da cela, trancando-a rapidamente e correndo corredor agora. Teria de reportar isso ao diretor imediatamente.

Sabia bem que se aquilo se repetisse, provavelmente Shura teria de ser transferido... para a ala psiquiátrica!

_Continua..._

_Oi a todos! Demorou mas saiu o capítulo. Meus dedinhos estavam meio lerdos para escrever o fic. Temo que o fic não esteja tão bom assim. Mas ainda assim muitas pessoas me animaram a continuar escrevendo, as quais devo agradecer: Youko Estressada, Litha-chan, P-Shurete, Athenas de Áries, mfm2885, Aredhel St.John, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Pure-Petit Cat e claro.. agradecimento especial à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem. Obrigada mesmo pois graças a vocês mais um capítulo saiu /o/_

_A todos que estão lendo, espero que estejam gostando. Parece que agora as coisas estão começando a entrar nos eixos, do jeitinho que eu queria e hum... espero que eles se peguem logo né? AHUAHUHAUH! Juro que estou mais ansiosa que vocês para este momento. Bom, continuem mandando reviews afinal __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido -**_

_Beijos a todos._

_Muk-chan \o/_


	6. Chapter 6

Confinados

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**VI**

Carlo acordou ouvindo passos ecoarem no corredor. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para a gradezinha que dava para o pátio, descobrindo que ainda não amanhecera. Franziu o cenho com aquilo, estranhando ver duas sombras paradas em frente as grades de sua cela em plena madrugada e sentou-se no colchão para observar melhor.

Ouviu o barulho do molho de chaves e logo em seguida a grade foi aberta. O italiano reconheceu a silhueta do homem que fora jogado ali dentro: Shura. Quando a porta foi fechada novamente, o italiano esperou alguma reação do corpo que estava caído ali no chão frio do pequeno cômodo em que "vivia", em vão. Nenhum músculo se mexia, parecia que estava desmaiado ou mesmo morto.

Carlo ainda aguardou por alguns instantes antes de chamá-lo num sussurro:

- Ei...

Nada. Nem um movimento sequer, e mal se podia ouvir a respiração do outro. Aliás, será que estava respirando?

Curioso, e extremamente intrigado com os acontecimentos daquele dia, o psicopata levantou-se e caminhou lentamente em direção ao corpo alheio. Abaixando-se um tanto, reparou que Shura estava caído de barriga para baixo e acabou por levar dois dedos até o pescoço dele para verificar-lhe a pulsação: baixa, mas ao menos estava vivo.

Deduzindo que o companheiro de cela estava apenas desmaiado, Carlo virou o corpo do outro para cima, reparando que havia ainda algo mais estranho e apurou os olhos para ver melhor.

- Dío Santo! - deu um passo para trás, arregalando os olhos com o que vira. Shura estava todo machucado. No rosto do espanhol havia fortes sinais de agressão: um olho roxo, os lábios inchados e alguns cortes pela face. Olhando mais de perto, Carlo notou que tambémhaviahematomas nos braços e no peito desnudo no espanhol... Marcas de unhas...

Sem conseguir imaginar direito o que poderia ter acontecido, Carlo apenas pegou o corpo do companheiro nos braços, carregando-o até a cama. Máscara da Morte até podia ser um psicopata assassino mas ainda era humano e dentro dele ainda restavam algumas coisas que podia chamar de "sentimentos".

_Eu já fui considerado o mais temido assassino de minha época. Segundo o que via na televisão quando passava alguma notícia sobre "o" Máscara da Morte, diziam que ele era frio, calculista e sem coração._

_Muitos repórteres diziam que o pior psicopata de todos os tempos tinha prazer em arrancar a cabeça de suas vítimas e pendurá-las em um pedestal, como um troféu por mais um de seus feitos bárbaros e cruéis._

_Máscara da Morte... Engraçado como o apelido pegou rápido, de uma hora para a outra, como se tivessem transformado uma pessoa comum em um personagem de filme de terror. É esse o personagem que todos já ouviram falar._

Carlo olhou-se no espelho, tocando o próprio rosto, suspirando um tanto pensativo.

_E esta é a face do assassino que todo mundo conhece... Todos vêem as coisas tão superficialmente. Ninguém acredita que dentro deste corpo existe alguém... Chamado Carlo..._

Os pensamentos do italiano foram interrompidos por um gemido. Olhou de canto para o homem deitado no beliche e depois desceu os olhos para o corpo alheio, coberto apenas por um fino lençol.

_Ele chegou aqui tão machucado... Eu senti... Pena... Isso é estranho. Eu não deveria sentir essas coisas, deveria?_

Suspirou notando que o espanhol permanecia inconsciente e voltou os olhos para o espelho mais uma vez, fitando sua face.

_Por mais que eu não quisesse acabei pedindo a um guarda que me trouxesse gases e um material para fazer-lhe curativos. Seria mais fácil se o levassem à enfermaria, mas sei o quanto aquele lugar é horrível. Consegue ser pior que as celas e o material usado... Zeus! Nem sei se aquilo algum dia foi esterilizado. Mas, eu não deveria me preocupar com isso, deveria? E se Shura pegasse uma infecção? E daí, o que eu tenho a ver com isso?_

Sorriu de canto, voltando novamente os olhos para o companheiro de cela.

_Shura... Um nome interessante para uma pessoa interessante. Há tempos não tinha companhia e por várias vezes pensei que ficaria louco também. Imagino o que ele esteja passando... Não é fácil____perder a____liberdade. Demorou um bom tempo para que eu me acostumasse com essa vida infernal, mais ainda para conseguir fazer algum tipo de amizade aqui dentro, seja com outros detentos ou com os policiais..._

_Tá, eu sei que não são amizades sinceras... Hum... Amizade... Eu não deveria pensar em coisas desse tipo, deveria? São apenas sentimentos inúteis. Pena... Amizade... O que mais me falta? Ah sim... O amor. Há alguém que eu posso dizer que amo? Talvez... Hum, sim... Ele... _

Suspirou, absorvido nos próprios pensamentos.

_Ele já não vem me visitar a uns dias... Mas engraçado. Um psicopata pode amar? Não. Eles dizem que uma pessoa como o Máscara da Morte nunca poderá amar alguém. Mas eu amo____uma pessoa. O nome dele é..._

Foi interrompido mais uma vez, ouvindo o gemido do outro e aproximou-se do beliche, olhando o espanhol curiosamente. Carlo notou que ele se mexia ou ao menostentava mover-se e franziu o cenho um tanto, o observando.

- Ei! É melhor ficar quieto, parceiro! – grunhiu, revirando posteriormente os olhos com a teimosia do outro em tentar se mexer.

Aos poucos, Shura foi recobrando a consciência, ouvindo uma voz grossa falar-lhe algo e estremeceu um tanto. Temeroso, abriu os olhos aparentemente assustado, mas logo o alívio o assolou ao perceber quem era.

Ah, era só o psicopata assassino colecionador de cabeças conhecido como Máscara da Morte. Ninguém a temer, não? Quem o espanhol pensou que fosse, o bicho papão? Ou Jack o estripador?

- Como se sente? – a voz de Carlo ecoou pelo local e Shura voltou-se para ele.

- Hum... Péssimo.. – o espanhol sussurrou. A voz era fraca demais.

- Descanse... Vai melhorar! – disse tentando manter o tom sério de sua voz.

_Pobre rapaz... Será que ele sabe o que aconteceu com ele? Será que estava consciente no momento? Pelo que pôde perceber ele havia sido violentado de uma forma violenta... e aquelas marcas pelo corpo... eram marcas de sexo puramente selvagem, com certeza. Havia notado também que havia sangue e carne nas unhas do espanhol, certamente resistira tentando se defender de seu agressor..._

Suspirou e afastou-se da cama, fitando-o ainda. Reparou que aos poucos, Shura parecia se render ao cansaço físico de seu corpo, fechando os olhos. Carlo imaginou que o outro logo dormiria.

_Eu não deveria me preocupar com ele..._

Bufou cortando aqueles pensamentos.

_Mas que diabos... Eu deveria sim! Deveria querer ter amigos. Deveria sentir pena, me preocupar com um outro ser humano, por que... EU NÃO SOU O MÁSCARA DA MORTE!_

**Continua...**

**Ufa! Demorou quase 3 meses mas finalmente saiu o capítulo 6. Espero que eu não receba sapatadas por isso, hihihi. E espero também que essa demora tenha valido a pena. O que acharam desse capítulo? Bem... o que mais me motivou a terminar esse capítulo foi um review que recebi ONTEM. Hehehe... pra você ver como reviews são importantes. **

**Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete que me deu o maior apoio para terminar o capítulo e se não fosse ela eu também não tinha terminado hihihi Obrigada, fofa. Te amo; à Litha-chan que... bem, só não me matou porque eu precisava continuar a escrever o fic heheheh; à Bia; à Aredhel St. John; à Athena de Aries; Youko Estressada minha marida querida; à Virgo no Aries que aliás anda sumidinha; à Kiara Sallkys; à Pipe que estou morrendo de saudades e espero rever na AnimeFriends; à Margarida; à mfm2885 que é uma leitora assídua não só de Confinados mas de todas as minhas fics. Muito obrigada fofa!; à Jay Takanori; à Mad Hatter-chan que eu conheci ontem pessoalmente lá em Brasília O ; à Seto Scorpyos, à Naya Yukida que me deu uma injeção de vergonha na cara ONTEM através de um review para eu continuar o fic. Beijos fofa. Esse capítulo dedico à Ti.**

**E claro... agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T coitada, que tem que me aturar o dia inteiro pedindo pra ela ler e corrigir os fics. Haja paciência. Me agüentar não é mole não! Hihihihi**

**Beijos a todos.**

**E não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido **

**Muk-chan \o/**


	7. Chapter 7

Confinados

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**VII**

_- Aiolos... Aiolos... Aiolos! – a voz do espanhol ecoava por uma cela fria e escura. Aquela era a segunda vez que tinha aquela alucinação: a visão de Aiolos ali parado à sua frente como se quisesse lhe dizer algo._

_O espanhol mal conseguia encarar aqueles olhos acusadores que caíam sobre si. Chorava enquanto sussurrava o nome de seu ex-namorado. De seus olhos caíam lágrimas de dor, num pranto de desespero._

_Em razão daquelas alucinações, Shura havia sido jogado em uma cela fria e escura. Era menor que a cela em que ficava com Máscara da Morte, bem menor. E aquele cheiro... Era um forte cheiro de sangue que o estava deixando enjoado._

_Olhou novamente para a imagem de Aiolos que desapareceu. Suspirou, fechando os olhos fortemente. Tinha que se manter lúcido para não ser jogado na ala psiquiátrica do presídio. Tinha de se esforçar. Pensou um tanto, lembrando-se que não fazia a mínima idéia de como chegara ali. A única coisa que se lembrava era que havia visto Aiolos e..._

_- Aiolos... – sussurrou novamente o nome do ex-amante. Sim, sabia que ele estava morto. Sabia bem que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças, que era tudo mentira. Shura tinha plena noção que aquilo acontecia com as pessoas que sentiam remorso, um sentimento experimentado por aqueles que acreditavam ter cometido uma ação que infringe o código moral que seguem._

_Suspirou, lembrando-se de suas aulas na faculdade de psicologia. O espanhol havia tornado-se passível de alguma condenação ou punição severa dada por terceiros, mas como não queria sofrer tal punição, sua mente estava punindo de uma maneira um tanto mais suportável... Ou não. A mente de alguém atormentado pelo remorso castigava a si mesmo de alguma maneira por acreditar que um castigo auto-imposto o redima de seu erro._

_Talvez... Aquele fosse o motivo pelo qual sua mente imaginava que Aiolos estava ali ao seu lado, querendo puni-lo por seu ato grotesco. No caso de do espanhol, ele acreditava ter cometido um pecado contra Aiolos e contra a si mesmo._

_- Aiolos... – mais uma vez, dos lábios do espanhol, o nome do grego foi chamado, num breve sussurro. Mantinha os olhos fechados, e sua mente voltava a se confundir, os pensamentos voltavam a se embaraçar. Havia apenas um pequeno fio que separavam a sanidade e a loucura, e aquele fio estava começando a se arrebentar._

_O espanhol começou a imaginar agora de uma forma não muito sã, o motivo pelo qual Aiolos estava o atormentando e algumas hipóteses absurdas começaram a invadir seus pensamentos._

_Lembrou-se do olhar de seu amado poucos segundos antes de morrer, e do pedido de perdão que Aiolos sussurrou para si. Aquela cena o atormentava sempre, pois por mais que o grego havia lhe pedido perdão, Shura sabia que o sentimento da traição arraigado em seu peito provocou conflitos psicológicos entre seus relacionamentos individuais._

_Shura sabia bem que para que aqueles sentimentos ruins irem embora, precisava perdoar. E precisava se sentir perdoado também. Aquele sentimento de ressentimento e raiva que havia no peito do espanhol deveria cessar. Porém, ele devia ceder o perdão sem qualquer expectativa de compensação, o que era o mais difícil. Sua mente atormentada precisava de um alívio e só conseguiria isso quando fosse perdoado, quando começasse a agir diferente. Precisava voltar a viver... Mas como? Precisava... De ajuda.._

_Repentinamente, a visão dos intensos olhos verdes de Aiolos o fitando, invadiu sua mente. Também lhe invadiu o sentimento de angústia, aquela sensação de insegurança, dor e ferida na alma. Aquela lembrança traumática de seu amado morrendo em seus braços, tentando lhe dizer algo mais sempre lhe dilacerava o ego._

_Talvez aquele fosse o motivo pelo qual o fantasma de Aiolos havia retornado à sua vida. Ele queria lhe dizer algo ou talvez, queria puni-lo. Ah... A idéia de punição novamente veio a seus pensamentos._

_Punição... Era isso o que merecia por seu pecado. Talvez só o fato de ter sido enclausurado em um presídio de segurança máxima não seja o suficiente para pagar pelo sofrimento que causara a Aiolos, a Aiolia e a si mesmo._

_Seus devaneios foram cortados por um barulho de passos ecoando pelo corredor. Estremeceu ao ouvir chaves se tocarem e depois a porta de sua cela foi aberta._

_A pouca luz que entrara no local não o deixou ver quem era, apenas a sombra de um corpo alto, cabelos longos. Franziu o cenho um tanto temeroso, os pensamentos confusos demais para notar qualquer outro detalhe._

_- Quem está aí? – foi a única coisa que o espanhol conseguiu perguntar. A voz saiu fraca e trêmula._

_- Shura... Shura... – uma voz potente, masculina ecoou pelo local. – Queria muito te encontrar, Shura..._

_O corpo do espanhol novamente estremeceu, sentindo o homem se aproximar um tanto mais de si. A voz não lhe era estranha, mas sua mente não conseguira assimilar ao dono._

_Sentado a um canto da cela, o espanhol tentou recuar, mas suas costas encontraram a parede fria do cômodo. – Q-Quem é? – gaguejou ao repetir a pergunta._

_- Sou um vingador... – a voz do homem saiu fria, porém com uma pontada de sadismo._

_A distância entre os dois corpos foi vencida por poucos passos, assim que a porta da cela foi fechada. Por algum motivo, Shura não conseguiu reagir àquilo. Sua mente avisava que algo não estava certo, que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. Mas talvez fosse apenas impressão sua..._

_Engoliu em seco ao sentir um breve toque de uma mão gelada em seu rosto. Sua respiração tornou-se um tanto mais pesada ao perceber o rosto do outro homem bem próximo o seu. Sentiu os lábios alheios colando em uma de suas orelhas e o hálito quente quando o homem lhe sussurrou._

_- Vim lhe tirar todas as angústias. Vim livrá-lo do remorso por ter matado nosso amado Aiolos!... Vim libertar sua mente de todos os pensamentos ruins e do fantasma que o atormenta por causa de seus sentimentos de culpa. – o homem deu uma pausa antes de continuar a falar. – Eu vim salvá-lo, Shura._

_O espanhol ouviu tudo atentamente e fechou os olhos na tentativa de processar a informação que acabara de receber._

_- Mas, quem...? – tentou perguntar novamente quando foi interrompido pela voz grave do outro._

_- Me chame de Ares! – dito isso, o homem colou os lábios aos do espanhol impedindo-o de protestar. O beijo era intenso demais e sem que Shura percebesse os dois corpos há estavam colados e já estava envolvido naquilo, sem que conseguisse recuar._

_Quando os lábios se separaram, o espanhol conseguiu ver, refletido na pouca luz, o olhar daquele homem. Os olhos eram... Vermelhos. Mas Shura não conseguiu fazer nada. Apenas sussurrou com voz fraca._

_- Então... Salve-me!_

Shura abriu os olhos e gemeu um tanto de dor no corpo. Franziu o cenho ao sentir a entrada entre as nádegas arder e lembrou-se do que havia acontecido consigo na noite anterior.

- Ares... – sussurrou o homem do homem misterioso e não percebeu que estava sendo observado por um curioso par de olhos de certo italiano.

O espanhol suspirou tentando se levantar, porém foi parado por Carlo que o segurou na posição em que estava, deitado de costas no beliche.

- Não é recomendável que se levante, Shura. Está todo machucado! – Máscara da Morte murmurou ainda olhando curiosamente o companheiro de cela.

_Machucado?_ Shura novamente franziu o cenho. Sim, lembrara-se que o tal Ares não havia sido nem um pouco delicado consigo, mas naquele momento, a dor o ajudara na esquecer. Dor... Nunca pensou que podia sentir prazer naquilo. Talvez a dor fosse tudo o que precisava para se sentir um tanto melhor em seus momentos de desespero.

Lembrou-se do alívio que sentira quando o outro o tomou com violência, arrancando sangue de algumas partes de seu corpo e acabou por sorrir um tanto.

Carlo viu aquele sorriso e ergueu os olhos sem entender o motivo da felicidade alheia. Estava todo arrebentado, não? Então, por que diabos sorria?

O italiano grunhiu, não descartando a possibilidade de seu companheiro realmente estar ficando louco. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando-o de forma curiosa e até teve vontade de perguntar por qualquer coisa, mas conteve-se.

- É melhor que descanse... Algum policial provavelmente virá trazer o café logo e mais tarde... você terá de ir comigo para a cozinha... – disse de forma tranqüila.

Shura ouviu aquilo e não entendeu, o olhando com uma expressão duvidosa.

- C-Cozinha? – o espanhol mostrava dor na voz e até mesmo uma certa angústia.

O italiano apenas deu de ombros como se não se importasse com nada mais.

- Sim... Ou você acha que ficaria de vida boa aqui até apodrecer na prisão? – suspirou. – Todos aqui tem que trabalhar.

- Entendo... – sussurrou. A voz saindo um tanto fraca talvez. – Mas... eu não sei cozinhar... – fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- E quem disse que vamos cozinhar? – revirou os olhos.

Dessa vez foi Shura quem revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. – E o que se tem pra fazer na cozinha além de cozinhar e comer? Creio que a segunda opção não é válida para presos que vão trabalhar...

- Uma parte da cozinha está em reforma... – explicou tranquilamente. – Vamos lixar as paredes e depois pintar...

O espanhol bufou. – E quem disse que eu sei fazer isso?

Apenas sorriu de canto para ele ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não se preocupe, espanhol! Você vai aprender! – o olhou com um sorriso de canto. – Vai aprender muitas coisas enquanto estiver por aqui, mais coisas até do que você gostaria...

Shura suspirou, lembrando-se do que acontecera consigo durante a noite. _É... já estou aprendendo..._

_Continua..._

**Bem gente... ta aí. O capítulo ficou curtinho mas confesso a vocês que foi um capítulo muito suado de escrever. Ele realmente demorou mais de um mês para ficar pronto. Eu já o havia começado a um tempo atrás e não saía o fim do capítulo de jeito nenhum. Mesmo que o capítulo tenha ficado pequeno, eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado. Eu PRECISO muito saber o que vocês estão achando do fic. Sugestões e Críticas construtivas também são bem-vindas. \o/ Muito bem-vindas! Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews animando-me a continuar a escrever esse fic. Um forte abraço também à Akane M.A.S.T minha querida betinha sempre paciente com essa ficwritter maluca!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Muk-chan \o/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**VIII**

As próximas duas semanas se passaram como um borrão para Shura. O espanhol já havia aprendido toda a rotina do presídio. Hora do café, hora do banho, hora do recreio, hora da visita, hora de dormir. Tudo era irritantemente cronometrado ali dentro daquele lugar asqueroso e Shura pensava que ficaria louco se não tivesse que trabalhar, afinal a maioria dos presidiários ali vivem no ócio.

"_Cabeça vazia é oficina do demônio"_, ele pensava o tempo todo. Por isso, quando estava na reforma da cozinha, com Carlo, o espanhol mantinha-se o máximo possível ocupado.

Suas mãos, já calejadas pelo serviço pesado, já haviam aprendido a manejar o rolo de tinta com maestria. Naquela tarde, o espanhol estava pintando tranquilamente, concentrando-se em seu trabalho para que ficasse bom e lembrando-se que depois tinham que tirar aquele monte de jornal que jogaram no chão para não fazer bagunça no azulejo novinho que terminaram de colocar no dia anterior.

O relacionamento com Carlo havia melhorado bastante durante aquele tempo. Por incrível que pareça, Shura perdera o medo de acordar morto no dia seguinte por um psicopata maluco. Na verdade, seu colega de cela havia se mostrado bastante normal e são, e até mesmo dava bons conselhos ao espanhol com relação a muitas coisas.

Além disso, o espanhol começara a se tratar com um psicólogo que ia ao presídio duas vezes na semana: Dohko Librian, o tio de Aiolos. No início, Shura imaginava que seria um martírio ter de ouvir conselhos de um homem totalmente ligado à sua vida, um parente de seu amado Aiolos. Mas depois descobrira que Dohko era bastante profissional no que fazia. Tudo o que aquele chinês dizia, se resumia em procurar alguém para desabafar, não deixar a escuridão tomar sua mente ou coisas do tipo.

E Shura era grato por aqueles conselhos, tanto de Dohko quanto de... Carlo, o seu alguém para desabafar. Oh sim, Shura acabara se rendendo em compartilhar com o italiano seus medos e angústias. Com quem mais o faria, afinal? Era praticamente a única pessoa com quem tinha contato o tempo todo, não?

E, por incrível que pareça, Carlo se mostrou um bom ouvinte e por que não dizer que o italiano também se mostrara um bom amigo? As vezes Shura ficava pensando se Carlo realmente matara alguém. Ele parecia tão inofensivo ali dentro daquela cela, quando estavam sozinhos, conversando qualquer besteira.

Mas naqueles últimos três dias, algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. Carlo havia sido chamado para interrogatório vezes demais e quando Shura perguntara o que estava acontecendo, o italiano nada dissera.

Suspirou, voltando a concentrar-se na pintura. Bem sabia que não conseguiriam terminar aquilo naquela tarde e talvez precisasse de mais um ou dois dias para deixar a cozinha impecável.

Fitou novamente seu companheiro de quarto, ajoelhado a um canto do cômodo, pintando o rodapé com cuidado. O guarda que os vigiava ficava do lado de fora para não atrapalhar o serviço e tudo o que acontecia lá dentro não podia ser visto estando a porta fechada. As janelas da cozinha? Se aqueles dois buracos com grades próximas ao teto pudessem ser chamados de janela...

Dois toques na porta foram ouvidos e depois o guarda colocou a cabeça para dentro, os olhando de forma séria. – É hora de voltar às suas celas! – disse ele de forma autoritária, porém educado ainda.

Shura deixou o que fazia e estendeu as mãos para que pudesse ser algemado e Carlo fez o mesmo, em um silêncio tão perpétuo que durou toda a trajetória dos dois até a cela que dividiam.

Aquele silêncio do companheiro estava deixando o espanhol cada vez mais angustiado. Mas que diabos havia acontecido? Se Carlo já havia sido julgado, por que diabos ainda o incomodavam para interrogatórios um atrás do outro? Já não estava tudo esclarecido quanto ao caso Máscara da Morte, como o próprio já não havia lhe dito?

Ainda matutando aquelas perguntas em sua mente, Shura viu o outro deitar-se no beliche de cima e suspirou ficando com o de baixo. Nunca haviam se decidido quem ficava com qual cama afinal. Carlo era de lua e deitava em qualquer uma, na hora que queria e Shura não era louco de repreendê-lo.

Sentando-se de forma confortável na parte de baixo, encostou as costas na parede e fechou os olhos. Fora a curiosidade com relação ao que estava acontecendo com o italiano, Shura ainda não parava de pensar naquela noite, a duas semanas atrás. Não parava de pensar em... Ares. Não podia dizer quem era aquele homem misterioso, mas que lhe despertava as mais incríveis sensações. Não era prazer, era algo que não conseguiria descrever. Mas podia dizer que por mais machucado que tenha ficado aquela noite, ficara feliz. Sentira-se leve, como se aquele homem houvesse lhe roubado todos os pecados e os jogado fora.

Outro que desaparecera? Saga Gemini. Desde então não vira mais o diretor do presídio e depois ficara sabendo que ele e Aiolia estavam em uma missão secreta. Bem, quem estava comandando o presídio durante a ausência de ambos era Shaka, que andava triste pelos cantos. E ninguém sabia dizer bem o motivo, mas desconfiavam que ele e Aiolia estivessem tendo um caso e que agora o loirinho estava era sofrendo de amor e de saudades.

Shura fora acordado de seus devaneios com um alto barulho de trovão. Arregalando os olhos, correu até a janelinha cheia de grades que havia na cela para observar o tempo. Só agora que percebera que uma violenta tempestade varria a costa do Mediterrâneo. O barulho estrondoso e incessante da arrebentação das ondas contra os rochedos e o uivar do vento eram assustadores.

Olhou seu velho relógio do pulso, reparando que já era quase hora do jantar. Imaginou se iriam até o refeitório improvisado ou se receberiam comida na cela. Suspirou, voltando-se a cama e tirou de baixo do colchão um caderno e uma caneta, passando os olhos sobre suas anotações. Sorte que conseguira aquilo de seu psicólogo em uma de suas sessões terapêuticas. Quando Carlo não estava bem para conversar consigo, Shura escrevia em uma folha de papel.

Ali estava descrito seus sentimentos, suas sensações, suas tristezas e angústias que passava a cada dia dentro daquele presídio horrível. Ainda tinha uma longa pena a cumprir afinal e se um dia tivesse de ficar sozinho na cela, aquele caderninho seria seu único consolo. As vezes lembrava-se de Aiolos e escrevia coisas boas, lembranças de tempos felizes e inocentes, quando se amavam fielmente um ao outro.

Mas, naquele momento, Shura não pensava em narrativas inocentes. Estava com um mau presságio, uma sensação alarmante de que algo ruim aconteceria. Entretanto, talvez fosse a violência da tempestade que causasse isso.

Novamente um alto barulho tirou-o de seus devaneios. Parecia uma sirene, um alarme do próprio presídio. Viu Carlo pular da cama e se aproximar da cela com um sorriso nos lábios. – É agora!

O espanhol ouviu o outro sussurrar aquelas palavras e ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso. – O que é agora, Carlo?

Com um olhar intenso, o italiano voltou-se para o espanhol sem deixar o sorriso no rosto. – Nossa fuga!

- O QUE? – Shura espantou-se, quase caindo de costas com aquilo.- Estás louco? De onde tirou isso, Carlo?

- Shhh... Já está tudo planejado! – tirou do bolso uma chave e abriu a cela. – Venha! – fez sinal para o outro. – Ou morrerá queimado!

- Queimado? – o espanhol levantou-se de uma só vez, espantado demais para conseguir não gaguejar. – Por acaso essa é a sirene de...

Impaciente, Carlo apenas pegou Shura pelo punho e foi puxando-o para fora dali. – ...de incêndio, idiota! Agora cale a boca antes que sejamos descobertos!

Shura passou um zíper na boca e apenas deixou-se levar, sem conseguir pensar direito sobre aquilo tudo. Foi fazendo o caminho até próximo a cozinha, que estava em chamas.

- Carlo... isso é... foi você que...?

- Eu estava planejando isso desde que fui mandado para trabalhar nessa parte do presídio! – o italiano disse com um sorriso de canto. – A cozinha divide a ala psiquiátrica da ala geral e é o lugar mais frágil do presídio por ter portas demais.

- Mas... – Shura ainda tentou contestar.

- Os guardas que costumam vigiar a ala psiquiátrica correriam para o outro lado antes do fogo se alastrar e não conseguiriam voltar para buscar os outros presos. – o italiano comentou, entrando com ele por uma portinha lateral que havia na cozinha.

- Mas e estas chaves? Como as conseguiu? – o espanhol não conseguia se conformar com aquilo. Colocou a mão no rosto ao perceber o fogo alto que invadia a cozinha. – ZEUS DO CÉU! Quer nos matar, seu louco?

- Por aqui... – puxou o espanhol através de um canto que ainda não havia pego fogo, até que saíram por uma outra portinha que dava para os fundos do presídio. – Já não te falei que tenho contatos? Agora cale a boca e corra em direção a praia. – dito isso, o italiano também começou a correr, sem olhar para trás.

O coração de Shura começou a bater mais depressa. Não tinha outra opção afinal. Se voltasse, morreria queimado, com certeza e... Que diabos, não queria voltar para a prisão. E se Carlo estava oferecendo-lhe uma nova vida fora dali, que os deuses os protegessem naquela fuga.

Correu atrás do companheiro e olhou o horizonte. A praia estava quase às escuras, iluminada apenas pelo luar. O mar cinzento e ameaçador lançava de um lado para outro uma pequena embarcação, em meio às ondas de crista espumosa, que, ao se chocarem contra as rochas, alcançavam quase cinco metros de altura, caindo em seguida, como uma cascata branca.

Parecia que o homem que dirigia a embarcação tentava alcançar a praia, mas a ventania aniquilava seus esforços.

Carlo parou na areia, ofegante, curvado e com as mãos nos joelhos esperando recuperar a respiração. Então voltou o rosto para trás, vendo que Shura já se aproximava. – Sabes nadar? – gritou ao espanhol.

- Mas é claro! – Por causa da adrenalina, o espanhol nem esperou sua respiração acalmar-se. Foi correndo e já jogou-se no mar em direção ao pequeno barco, nadando com todas as suas forças. Fizera isso porque sabia que se parasse não conseguiria chegar. Com muito esforço, segurou uma escada de corda que o homem jogara para si e subiu, deixando-se cair no convés, cansaço.

Mal teve tempo de se levantar quando sentiu um corpo chocar-se contra si. Era Carlo que havia acabado de escalar a escada e caíra dentro do barco também ofegante. Com o pouco de força que restara a si, tentou empurrar o corpo alheio para o lado mas não conseguiu. Então deixou que ele ficasse por cima de si ainda um tempo, fitando o céu escuro e a água da chuva caindo-lhes sobre o corpo.

Reparando que Carlo estava demorando para se mexer, franziu o cenho e então reparou que ele havia desmaiado. Suspirou, e conseguiu empurrá-lo para o lado e levantou-se lentamente, reparando que a embarcação já estava bem longe da praia, tanto que quase não mais a via. Pegou o italiano nos braços e o levou para dentro da cabine, afinal não podia deixá-lo ali.

Olhou para o garoto que pilotava o pequeno barco e quase caiu de costas ao notar a grande semelhança entre ele e Carlo. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para aquele Carlo em miniatura, Shura ouviu-o dizer:

- É melhor que desçam e troquem de roupa ou poderão pegar uma pneumonia! – o menino reparou o estado de Carlo e suspirou. – E, por favor, cuide do meu irmão!

**Continua...**

_Oi, gente. Espero que estejam gostando do fic. Confesso que fiquei quase um dia amarrando esse capítulo porque estava pensando no que escrever nos comentários, mas acabei que não pensei em nada, então vou publicar assim mesmo. Apenas quero agradecer a todos os leitores que pegaram no meu pé para eu continuar esse fic dentre eles posso citar Virgo no Ares e P-Shurete, mas em especial a Litha-chan. Ele me mandou um review a dois dias sobre um outro fic inclusive, mas que me deixou tão feliz que acabei escrevendo esse capítulo em poucas horas. Muito obrigada mesmo, fofa._

_Um agradecimento especial à Akane M.A.S.T sem a qual eu não conseguiria continuar atualizando meus fics. Beijos para minha beta querida. Amo-te muito!_

_Beijos a todos vocês da Muk-chan \o/_


	9. Chapter 9

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

**IX**

_Irmão?_ Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. Carlo nunca havia comentado consigo que tinha um irmão. Na verdade, nunca soubera nada sobre a família do italiano. Sobre este assunto, o outro parecia sempre reservado e nem mesmo parecia gostar muito de comentar sobre sua vida pessoal.

Pensando um pouco se deveria confiar naquele estranho, Shura achou melhor deixar aqueles pensamentos para outra hora, já que seu companheiro de cela estava desmaiado e precisava de cuidados naquele momento.

Segurou Carlo um pouco mais firme e o levou escadaria abaixo, conforme o garoto havia lhe explicado. Afinal, Shura não tinha muitas opções naquele momento. Nem podia cogitar a possibilidade de voltar para a prisão e ficou imaginando o que aconteceria a seguir, mas um gemido vindo dos lábios do italiano tirou-o de seus devaneios.

Olhando a pequena saleta do iate, Shura depositou o corpo do outro no sofá e tomou-lhe o pulso, aliviando-se ao perceber que estava normal. Certamente, o italiano havia desmaiado apenas pelo cansaço do esforço físico que fizera para alcançar a embarcação.

Reparou novamente no pequeno cômodo, notando que além do sofá de couro negro onde Carlo estava deitado, havia mais duas pequenas poltronas, uma mesa de centro, uma estante embutida, com televisão, aparelho de DVD e o que pareciam ser alguns filmes ali guardados. Notou também a quantidade de livros estrategicamente colocados naquela estante branca.

Suspirando, o espanhol colocou os olhos em um corredor à direita que não havia notado antes e caminhou lentamente até lá, descobrindo uma pequena cozinha com fogão, geladeira e armários. Tudo pequeno, afinal aquela "moradia" não era tão grande, mas gozava de luxos pelo que percebera.

Caminhando até a porta que havia no fim do corredor, Shura a abriu com cautela, reparando que era um quarto com uma cama beliche, um armário para roupas e uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira.

O espanhol foi logo entrando em uma portinha pequena e quase escondida que havia dentro do quarto descobrindo um banheiro onde pegara uma toalha, voltando em seguida para o quarto e pegando algumas mudas de roupas que encontrara no armário.

Voltando rapidamente onde Carlo permanecia deitado, Shura tirou de forma cuidadosa a roupa molhada que o italiano vestia, começando a enxugar-lhe o corpo lentamente para que o outro não acordasse. Imaginava que se Carlo visse o que estava fazendo no momento, provavelmente pensaria de forma equivocada e poderia até tentar arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Mas a intenção de Shura era apenas manter o outro aquecido e seco para que não pegasse uma pneumonia ou coisa do tipo. Passou a toalha pelo peito do outro, mordendo os lábios ao tocar a barriga de tanquinho. Depois, jogou seus pensamentos para longe e virou o corpo do outro de lado para que pudesse enxugar-lhe as costas também. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o italiano podia observar, sem nenhum olhar reprovador, as curvas perfeitas do corpo de Carlo. Passava a toalha lentamente nas costas e braços sentindo a rigidez dos músculos do outro.

Mordeu os lábios ao chegar na curva da coluna antes de começar a enxugar as nádegas durinhas e firmas, terminando depois com as coxas e finalmente com os pés.

Respirando fundo, Shura pegou uma cueca sequinha e preparou-se para colocá-la no italiano, quando notou algo que o fez arregalar os olhos e dar dois passos para trás: Carlo ostentava uma enorme ereção e estava praticamente "estuprando" Shura com os olhos. Ah, e aquele sorriso malicioso do italiano quase tirava-lhe o fôlego. Por todos os deuses, nunca imaginou que seu companheiro de cela pudesse ser tão belo.

Afastando-se um tanto mais, Shura engoliu em seco e esperou Carlo dizer algo. Zeus, aqueles minutos de silêncio pareciam sufocá-lo, até que resolveu quebrá-lo com uma pergunta, de forma temerosa.

- P-Por que... Não me disse que... Estava acordado?

- Estava esperando pela respiração boca-a-boca, sabe... – o italiano respondeu com uma voz tão rouca e sensual que quase fez o espanhol agarrá-lo naquele momento mesmo.

Shura sentiu as bochechas queimarem e imaginou o quão vermelho deveria estar. Tentou ao máximo controlar-se, mas havia ficado extremamente envergonhado com as palavras do italiano.

- ...Mas... Vejo que você é bem mais atiradinho do que imaginei! – Carlo completou, com um sorriso de canto.

- Hunf! – Shura grunhiu e acabou por jogar a toalha nele, com raiva pelo outro tê-lo contrariado daquela forma – Eu só estava tentado ajudar!

- Pois então terminei o que começou, oras... Me ajudaria muito.... – o italiano provocou, passeando com uma mão pelo próprio tórax, desceu-a pelo adbomen e logo tocou a pontinha de seu membro, olhando intensamente para Shura.

Tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquela cena o estava excitando, Shura bufou irritadiço e fez menção de sair da saleta antes de Carlo chamá-lo novamente.

Shura virou-se novamente para o italiano, tentando não fitar o corpo do outro. – O que você quer? – perguntou com certa frieza na voz.

- Cáspita! É assim que você me trata depois de tudo o que fiz para nos tirar daquele inferno? – o italiano grunhiu, um tanto irritado e até parecia meio magoado pela forma como o outro estava agindo.

- Você é louco, Carlo! – o espanhol alterou o tom de voz, ficando ainda mais vermelho, só que agora estava realmente com raiva. – Como você pôde... Planejar tudo isso sem ao menos me contar? Pensei que fôssemos companheiros, droga! – suspirou. – E vista uma camisa para conversar comigo decentemente ao menos!

Bufando, Carlo vestiu a cueca e uma bermuda que Shura trouxera do quarto, colocando por último a camiseta regata. Seus movimentos eram bruscos e sua irritação era notável. – Eu não podia te contar! – disse por fim, entre dentes, tentando controlar-se ao máximo que conseguia.

- E posso saber por que diabos? Eu quase morri queimado naquele inferno, Carlo!

Respirando fundo, o italiano o olhou nos olhos. – Shura... – a voz ainda era controlada. – O que você faria se soubesse que eu iria incendiar o presídio?

- Te chamaria de louco e te impediria. – Shura suspirou ao dizer aquilo, depois de pensar um tanto.

- Viu o motivo de eu não te contar? – Carlo revirou os olhos com a resposta do espanhol. – Nós nunca conseguiríamos fugir da prisão!

- NÓS? – Shura alterou a voz novamente. – E quem te disse que eu queria fugir? – passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Carlo, imagine o que vai acontecer se formos pegos? – _"Isso se eu tiver vivo até lá né..."_ – Completou em pensamento, lembrando-se que não tinha para onde ir e sua única opção no momento era ficar ao lado do italiano.

- Nada! Não seremos pegos! – Carlo disse tranquilamente, dando de ombros.

- Ah, não? – Shura riu com escárnio – como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Você além de degolador, é vidente por acaso?

O italiano apenas suspirou ao ouvir aquela pergunta. – Apenas confie em mim, ta bom?

Shura ouviu a ultima frase do italiano e sentou-se no sofá, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Só podia ser um pesadelo o que estava vivendo. Era a única explicação plausível. Como poderia confiar no criminoso mais perigoso de toda a Europa? Além disso, o outro não confiara em si nem para contar um simples plano de fuga. _"Droga..."_ – Eu não quero ser fugitivo... – sussurrou com voz fraca, falando mais para si do que para o outro.

Ao ouvir o sussurro, Carlo sentou-se ao lado dele e tocou-lhe o braço suavemente, tentando chamar a atenção do outro para si.

- Shura... tem algo que eu preciso te contar e... – suas palavras foram interrompidas pelas do irmão que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

- CARLO! – o garoto estava encostado na estante, observando-os de forma séria, como se os analisasse.

Shura sentiu-se incomodado com o olhar do garoto. Parecia... os olhos de um assassino, alguém bem pior do que Carlo. Arrepiou-se ao pensar que aquela "qualidade" poderia ser de família e depois voltou os olhos para o italiano.

- Já atracamos? – Carlo perguntou tranquilamente, observando o irmão mais novo, de forma séria.

Shura acabou por notar que ambos nem haviam se tocado, e pareciam não ter muita intimidade entre si. Se ele tivesse um irmão como Carlo, a primeira coisa que faria ao sair da prisão era abraçá-lo bem forte, aliviado por estar de volta a família. Mas o caso estava sendo bem diferente e até um tanto anormal entre aqueles dois.

- Não! Coloquei no piloto automático! – o garoto disse, sem tirar os olhos de Shura. – Por que você o trouxe?

- Eu disse que ia trazê-lo, Ikki...

O garoto de cabelos negros revirou os olhos não parecendo gostar muito da idéia e então virou as costas para ele, indo na direção do quarto. – Venha, precisamos conversar! – disse sério antes de sair pelo corredor.

Shura ficou olhando o garoto entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, voltando os olhos para Carlo depois, suspirando. Ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido precipitadamente pela voz do italiano, lhe fazendo uma pergunta.

- Shura, você confia em mim?

O espanhol franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquele questionamento, reparando na confiança que o olhar do companheiro transmitia. Será que ele tinha tanta certeza assim sobre não serem pegos? Pensando sobre isso, lembrou-se mais uma vez que não tinha onde ir ou com quem morar. Alem disso, a idéia de voltar para a prisão não o agradava muito. E por falar em agradar, quem não havia ido com sua cara era o irmão de Carlo. Mordeu os lábios, imaginando que aqueles seriam longos dias.

- Eu confio... – Com um fio de voz, Shura fez a afirmação, ainda temeroso pelo que aconteceria futuramente. Bem, na pior das hipóteses, poderia acabar sem cabeça.

- Gracie!

Pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo juntos, Shura viu Carlo sorrir de forma tranqüila, com um sorriso largo e sincero no rosto. Acabou por sorrir um tanto também e o viu se levantar.

- E então? Vai me ajudar? – Carlo o olhou intensamente e Shura ficou meio que sem entender.

- Ajudar com o que?

- Com isso! – o italiano apontou para seu membro ainda extremamente ereto, o que fez com que Shura arregalasse os olhos e corasse como um pimentão.

- Carlo! – olhou o outro num misto de espanto, vergonha e irritação. – É melhor ir conversar com o seu irmão!

O italiano soltou uma gargalhada e concordou saindo do cômodo e caminhando através do corredor. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, suspirando. Teria uma longa conversa com Ikki já que o mais novo era extremamente anti-social e odiava estranhos.

Quase meia hora depois, quando Carlo saiu do quarto, Shura já havia se enxugado, vestido-se com as roupas secas que trouxera do armário e agora estava cochilando no sofá. O espanhol havia se cansado bastante com tudo aquilo que ocorrera durante a noite, mas o barulho de passos na pequena saleta o fez despertar.

Abrindo os olhos, Shura viu Ikki subindo as escadas em direção ao convés e Carlo parou de frente a ele, o observando com uma expressão extremamente séria. Shura se arrepiou um tanto ao reparar no olhar do italiano sobre si e não soube decifrar o que aquele homem estava pensando. Viu-o se aproximar de si e sentar-se próximo a si no sofá e Shura ergueu-se, sentando-se para observá-lo.

- Aconteceu... Algo? – o espanhol perguntou com um tanto de receio.

- Na verdade... já que a partir de agora estamos juntos nisso tudo, há algo que eu preciso te contar! – Carlo olhou dentro dos olhos do espanhol, de forma tão séria e enigmática que Shura quase desmaiou.

- Con... tar? – Shura engoliu em seco. Algo lhe dizia que aquelas atitudes de Carlo não eram nada boas.

- Sim! – Respirando fundo, Carlo pareceu buscar um tanto de coragem para dizer as palavras que vieram a seguir. – Shura, eu nunca matei ninguém em toda minha vida...

**Continua...**

_Ufa! Parte desse capítulo estava pronto já há uma semana. Desde então eu estava tentando descobrir uma forma de terminá-lo, mas não conseguia. Hoje eu recebi um review que me animou bastante e finalmente vi uma luz no fim do túnel. Já comentei que esse é o fic mais difícil que estou escrevendo? Bem, bem... não se esqueçam de deixar meus dedinhos bem saltitantes em? Afinal, dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido ^-^ Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando o fic e agradecimento especial à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem. Beijos a todos =* Muk-chan \o/_


	10. Chapter 10

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_________________________

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_________________________

**X**

**Carlo's POV**

_Eu não posso dizer que tive uma infância muito fácil. Eu nasci em Roma, na Itália, e de alguma forma fui o culpado pela morte da minha própria mãe, já que ela faleceu durante o parto, por algum motivo que não sei explicar exatamente. Afinal, eu não sou médico. Além disso, esse fato não é o mais importante, nem o mais triste ou traumático de minha vida._

_Eu vivia com meu pai, na verdade, não exatamente com ele já que o velho nunca parava em casa por causa do trabalho. Ele era um mafioso, traficante de armas para ser mais exato. Eu ficava o tempo todo com as babás e nunca saía de casa. Claro, meu pai tinha medo que eu fosse seqüestrado ou algo do tipo._

_Quando eu completei 6 anos de idade, meu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego no Japão e nos mudamos para aquele país tão diferente. Por algum motivo, não foi tão difícil me adaptar a uma nova língua, a uma nova cultura, a um clima diferente. Eu gostava de coisas diferentes, mas ainda assim eu não podia sair de casa desacompanhado. Não entendo bem como funcionava o trabalho do meu pai, mas ele ainda fazia parte da máfia italiana._

_Até aí, não havia muitos problemas. Até que meu pai se apaixonou pela filha de um dos chefes dos Yakuzas, a máfia japonesa. Contra a vontade de muita gente, meu pai casou-se com aquela moça e teve um filho com sua nova esposa...meu meio irmão, Ikki._

_Ah, o pequeno Ikki nunca foi uma criança problemática. Era agitado, mas não dava trabalho. Pode-se dizer que ele era carinhoso e gostava muito de rir e brincar. Uma criança normal, afinal. Até o dia em que uma tragédia aconteceu..._

_É como se fosse um pesadelo para mim, um sonho ruim que tenho todas as noites, desde que aquilo aconteceu. O fato é que não se sabe exatamente o motivo, afinal, eu ainda era criança e não entendia nada, as investigações policiais não foram suficientes para desvendar esse mistério, mas... Meus pais foram mortos, durante uma madrugada de inverno._

_Ikki gostava de ir até o quarto deles no meio da madrugada para se enfiar no meio dos dois e ficar ali dormindo até o amanhecer. Meu quarto não era muito distante do deles, mas a única coisa que eu ouvi foi o choro insistente de Ikki. Estava me incomodando, então eu me levantei e fui ver o que estava acontecendo._

_O quarto dos meus pais estava aberto e eles... Bem, eles estavam mortos, e sem suas cabeças. Ikki estava ainda sentado na cama, chorando desesperadamente, traumatizado com aquela cena. Desde então meu pequeno irmão nunca foi o mesmo..._

* * *

- Espere! Quantos anos você tinha nessa época?

- Eu tinha 14 e Ikki tinha 8 anos.

- Hum... **Certo**. Continue!

* * *

_Como eu ia dizendo, desde então Ikki nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele passou a ser uma criança bastante problemática. Nós... Bem, como não tínhamos família, fomos morar em um orfanato. Por algum milagre a justiça acabou resolvendo manter nós dois juntos no mesmo lugar._

_Os quatro anos seguintes foram... Passaram-se como um borrão para mim. A única coisa a que eu me dedicava era Ikki. Eu precisava cuidar dele, era minha obrigação como irmão mais velho. Eu estava sempre____o protegendo, e sempre pagando o pato pelas coisas que ele aprontava. Mas eu nunca me importei com isso..._

* * *

- Espere! - mais uma interrupção - Você está querendo me dizer que...

- Shura, primeiro deixa eu terminar de te contar a história, depois você tira suas conclusões, ok?

- Certo! - o moreno suspirou, fitando Carlo. - Ok, continue!

* * *

_Eu e Ikki íamos de orfanato em orfanato até que eu completei 18 anos e pude sair de lá. Recebi...____Recebi a herança de meus pais, arrumei um emprego e algum tempo depois, eu consegui a guarda de Ikki._

_Meu irmão... Bem, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era em vingança... Era em se vingar daqueles que mataram nossos pais, mas como nunca achamos os verdadeiros culpados... Ikki começou a matar, por impulso. Eu... Ah, dio Santo, a culpa é minha. Eu deveria tê-lo cuidado melhor, ter tido mais paciência com ele, eu deveria ter..._

* * *

- Espere um momento! – Shura suspirou, novamente interrompendo a narração do italiano. – Você quer dizer que o Ikki matou todas aquelas pessoas?

- Exato! – Carlo falou tranquilamente, suspirando, um tanto melancólico.

- E você estava na cadeia no lugar dele? – o espanhol parecia por demais indignado.

- Sim... – a voz de Máscara da Morte quase não saiu naquele momento.

- Mas isso é um absurdo, Carlo! Você confessou todas aquelas mortes só porque se sente culpado pelo comportamento do seu irmão?

Antes de responder, o italiano remexeu-se um tanto no sofá, o qual estava sentado, aconchegando-se melhor ao assento macio e depois voltou os olhos novamente para o espanhol, encarando-o.

- Talvez se você deixar eu terminar de narrar a história, entenda melhor meus motivos. – a expressão no rosto másculo do italiano era por demais séria.

Shura não entendia ainda várias coisas, mas acabou deixando o ar dos pulmões saírem e concordou com a cabeça, observando o italiano de forma curiosa, embora descrente.

* * *

_Ikki e eu sempre fomos tão próximos. Era como se fôssemos os melhores amigos, sempre. Contávamos nossos segredos um para o outro, dividíamos nossos medos e sonhos, somávamos nossas lembranças. Enfim, cuidávamos um do outro o tempo todo. E, claro, por sermos tão ligados, Ikki me contou quando aconteceu pela primeira vez..._

_Ele havia matado um homem. Um homem qualquer, mas que o fazia lembrar os homens que mataram nossos pais. Pelo que sei, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, na escola em que meu irmão estudava. Aquele... Professor de matemática, não me lembro mais o nome dele, eu o conhecia._

_Ikki não o suportava. Naquele dia, meu irmão seguiu-o depois da aula até a casa do professor. Não sei como ele conseguiu a informação de que o velho morava sozinho. Ele... ele me contou de forma tão fria o que havia feito, que mal quis acreditar em suas palavras._

_Meu irmão o matou enforcado, enquanto o homem tirava uma soneca após o almoço em sua cama. Ele... Livrou-se do corpo e guardou a cabeça do homem. Aquela cabeça... Quando ele me mostrou aquela cabeça eu fiquei desesperado. Aquilo era a constatação de um fato horrível para mim._

_Bem, eu nunca havia sido muito sentimental, mas também não era uma pedra de gelo a ponto de olhar uma cabeça e não tremer. Eu não tenho nervos de aço, afinal. A primeira coisa que veio à minha mente era me livrar daquilo, mas Ikki... Ikki queria guardá-la como um prêmio. Nós discutimos e então ele saiu de casa, com aquele saco de lixo preto nas mãos, aquela cabeça lá dentro._

_Depois que me sentei, depois que minha cabeça esfriou-se um tanto, eu consegui colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu precisava dar um álibi a meu irmão, eu não podia deixar que o tirassem de mim. Como eu cuidaria dele, se estivéssemos tão longe?_

_Por sorte, ou ironia do destino, eu trabalhava em um hospital. Meu emprego não era nem um pouco relevante, eu era apenas um lavador de banheiros que trabalhava em turnos alternados no hospital municipal da cidade. Muitas vezes eu conversava com os enfermeiros, me inteirava de algumas doenças interessantes. Se eu tivesse tido oportunidade teria estudado para medicina, mas o dinheiro da herança de meus pais... ah, eu queria que fossem apenas para que eu pudesse educar Ikki._

_E foi para lá que segui depois de tudo. Eu estava com medo de Ikki não voltar, mas eu precisava deixar tudo preparado caso ele voltasse. Afinal, para que outro lugar ele iria? Sempre tivemos nossas brigas, brigas de irmão, algo normal, afinal. Ele sempre saía de casa e voltava no fim do dia._

_Eu teria que estar lá para ele. No hospital, eu consegui... O que foi?_

* * *

Shura passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos? – Por todos os deuses, Carlo. Eu não estou agüentando mais. Será que não dá para resumir um pouco?

O italiano bufou ao ouvir o que o outro havia dito. – Mas que diabos. Se não quer ouvir tudo, não vou contar mais nada.

- Está louco? – grunhiu o moreno. – Eu estou por demais curioso para saber como é que você conseguiu livrar a cara do Ikki.

- Hunf! Eu nem sei por que motivo estou te contando isso Shura. Deveria é ter te deixado na ignorância. – o italiano começou a ficar irritado.

- Mas agora que começou... – suspirou. – Enfim, quero saber o que você fez para que o Ikki não fosse incriminado.

- Eu o fiz ficar doente... – falou de forma tranqüila, fitando o moreno, analisando as reações do ex-companheiro de cela.

- O... _Que?_ C-Como? – Shura ainda parecia por demais espantado, tentando processar aquelas informações.

* * *

_Bem, para quem trabalha em um hospital, não é difícil conseguir alguns remédios que tenham qualquer tipo de efeito colateral forte. Quando eu cheguei em casa, senti um alívio em ver Ikki ali... Sem a cabeça. Ele havia me dito que tinha se livrado dela, mas que não sabia quanto tempo demoraria até encontrarem o corpo do homem que matara._

_Eu agi rápido, ou ao menos tentei. Meu irmão acabou concordando com minha idéia de fazê-lo ficar doente. E acabamos ficando no hospital por mais tempo do que imaginei. Uma semana foi o suficiente para que descobrissem o corpo, mas não acharam a cabeça. Por algum motivo inexplicável, não havia nenhuma impressão digital do assassino na casa da vítima, o que já foi de tamanha ajuda._

_Ikki e eu voltamos para a casa. No fundo eu sabia que não conseguiria controlar meu irmãozinho. Eu precisava agir antes que ele fizesse alguma burrada impensada novamente. Meu irmão, apesar de bonito, sempre fora um rosto comum na multidão e não é difícil achar alguém parecido por aí. Eu andei durante dias pelos subúrbios da cidade, à procura de alguém que fosse ao menos... Parecido com Ikki, que ao menos tivesse traços parecidos e__**, **__claro, olhos azuis._

_Como lhe disse, isso não foi difícil encontrar..._

* * *

- Espere Carlo... – Shura massageou as têmporas. – Para que você estava procurando alguém parecido com Ikki nos subúrbios?

- Bem, eu precisava de alguém que não tivesse família, passado ou futuro... – o italiano deu de ombros. Às vezes Carlo nem acreditava que ele havia feito tanto pelo irmão.

- Certo, mas com que intenção você precisava de um sósia? – Shura estava mais do que curioso. Aquela história parecia mais uma novela mexicana do que qualquer outra coisa. Só aconteceram tragédias e desgraças na vida de Carlo.

- Digamos que eu precisava de outro Ikki... – mordeu os lábios, hesitando um tanto antes de continuar. – ...alguém que quisesse dinheiro e que quisesse uma oportunidade de mudar de vida. – parou novamente e suspirou, fitando o teto, mudando novamente a posição no sofá. – Não foi fácil convencê-lo...

- Convencer quem? – o moreno passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos, um tanto incomodado, tentando não olhar muito para o corpo de Carlo. Agora não era hora de secar certo italiano com os olhos. Precisava saber mais sobre a vida dele, já que agora parece que ficariam juntos por um bom tempo.

- O garoto que encontrei na rua... – Máscara da Morte continuou então sua narrativa.

* * *

_Eu paguei um preço alto, mas o garoto aceitou minha proposta. A primeira coisa que pedi que fizesse foi que queimasse suas impressões digitais, para que ninguém desconfiasse ou descobrisse sua verdadeira identidade. Depois, ele precisava raspar a cabeça e manter o cabelo sempre baixo, já que o estilo era um pouco diferente._

_Eu o mandei então para um seminário. Ele relutou um tanto em assumir a identidade de Ikki, mas o dinheiro e a possibilidade de poder comer uma refeição três vezes por dia todos os dias falou mais alto. Para todos os efeitos, Ikki... Está lá e nunca saiu de lá._

* * *

- Como sabe que ele não saiu de lá? – o espanhol ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando a expressão de Carlo de forma atenta.

- Porque mantenho contato. Sempre que posso ligo para o seminário e Ikki... Bem, Ikki sempre lhe manda__tudo o que precisa para que ele fique lá.

- Que eu saiba um seminarista não precisa de muita coisa... – Shura suspirou ao ouvir aquilo.

- É verdade, mas garotos têm suas necessidades às vezes. Coisas simples como livros, revistas e outros podem fazer uma grande diferença.

- Entendo... Então, para todos os efeitos, seu irmão está no seminário desde a morte do professor de matemática. Por isso... Por isso ele nunca poderia ser acusado de um crime, tendo um álibi desses.

- Exato! – Carlo levantou-se para esticar um tanto as pernas. Sentia que a turbulência no mar havia cessado um tanto, já que o iate não balançava tanto assim mais.

- Só não entendi uma coisa, Carlo... – o espanhol tinha um tanto de receio de perguntar, mas não conseguiria dormir em paz se não ouvisse a resposta para suas dúvidas. – Por que está me contando tudo isso?

- Porque você não vai ficar vivo para passar a história adiante...

Aquela voz... Era de Ikki. Shura virou-se para o garoto que entrara no cômodo naquele momento e sentiu um frio na espinha, aquela frase martelando como um mantra em sua cabeça 200 vezes por segundo. Por todos os deuses, estava definitivamente morto.

_Continua..._

_Mais um capítulo, finalmente. Como todos os capítulos desse fic, foi difícil escrevê-lo, mas acho que valeu a pena. Sei que ainda tem muitas coisas a serem explicadas nessa história, mas senti um alívio quando finalmente consegui colocar em palavras metade dos acontecimentos._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores que ainda seguem esta história, e a todos os reviews que mantêm meus dedinhos felizes e saltitantes pelo teclado. Também gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora da postagem do capítulo, mas como toda escritora, tem momentos que a inspiração não vêm de forma alguma._

_Quero agradecer em especial à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem e paciência e também a Aya-chan pelas sugestões. Também um agradecimento especial a Virgo no Áries, que vive me cutucando querendo mais um capítulo do fic. Obrigada mesmo de coração._

_Um abraço a todos_

_Muk-chan \o/_


	11. Chapter 11

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_________________________

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_________________________

**XI**

Shura's POV

_Meu nome é Shura. Shura Capricorn. Eu costumava ser um psicólogo renomado, tinha uma porção de pacientes, uma boa vida por assim dizer, já que minha profissão me dava um bom lucro. Na verdade, eu não tinha muito o que reclamar de minha vida. Os problemas maiores começaram quando eu matei um homem. O amor de minha vida: Aiolos Sagitálius. Eu nunca quis matá-lo, mas o ciúmes me deixou cego e perdi o controle de meus sentimentos, de meu corpo, de minhas ações._

_Ah, como me arrependo de meu crime. Meu coração derrama lágrimas de sangue quando aquela imagem vem a minha mente, algo que nunca poderei esquecer. Aquele acontecimento me marcou para sempre, deixou uma ferida que talvez nunca mais se feche dentro de mim. Uma amargura sem fim, uma sensação de angústia infinita e desespero que não quer passar. Talvez eu mereça passar o resto de meus dias sofrendo dez vezes mais por toda a dor que causei, ou talvez eu deva apenas morrer da forma mais lenta e dolorosa que exista._

_Eu fui trancafiado em um presídio de segurança máxima, junto com um homem que eu pensei que fosse um assassino frio e cruel, conhecido como Máscara da Morte, o terrível colecionador de cabeças. Ele era como... Uma lenda viva, uma lenda medonha. Todos no presídio tinham medo dele, tanto que ninguém nunca durava muito tempo na mesma cela que ele. O motivo eu não sei, mas corria um boato no presídio que todos os companheiros do Máscara da Morte acabavam de alguma forma... Mortos!_

_Os dias que eu passei ali foram indescritíveis. Posso dizer que tive receio no início, tive medo. Muitas vezes tentei analisá-lo, ajudá-lo, mas parece que todo meu "dom" havia ido embora. Era como se eu não conseguisse mais, como se eu não tivesse mais a mente forte de antes, aquele homem equilibrado que ficava horas sentado em sua poltrona, apenas ouvindo as mais absurdas histórias de seus pacientes malucos._

_Não, eu não era mais esse homem. A morte de Aiolos me tornou em algo__**,**__ diferente. Eu mudei, me tornei seco por dentro, sem vida. Aos poucos eu acabei aceitando que aquela era minha sina. Não que eu acreditasse no destino. Na verdade, eu sempre pensei que nós mesmos é que fizéssemos o nosso destino. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, meus pensamentos tornaram-se desordenados e fiquei a um passo da insanidade._

_No fundo, eu sabia que eu estava caminhando por uma fina corda bamba, e que não poderia deixar-me levar pela escuridão que havia lá embaixo, pela loucura. Mas era como se minha mente estivesse tomada por outra pessoa, que nasceu, no dia em que meu amado Aiolos morreu. Alguém que não poderia nunca mais ter uma vida normal, ou ser feliz novamente._

_Por isso eu não me importei... Não me importei mais de ficar ali com ele, com aquele homem que às vezes me deixava com um arrepio nas costas. Não que ele tenha me feito alguma coisa, mas, por tudo o que as pessoas falavam, era inevitável olhá-lo de outra forma. Mas eu não me importei mais em ser seu companheiro, em correr o risco de ser apenas mais um na coleção do Máscara... Da____Morte. Mas aquele homem tinha um nome: Carlo Cancerini._

_Carlo tinha atitudes que, certamente se eu estivesse em meu estado mental normal, eu teria notado que eram inegavelmente questionáveis. Naquela noite infernal... Aquele noite em que Ares apareceu para mim, eu pensei que morreria ali mesmo, e que se não morresse, certamente meu companheiro de cela psicopata terminaria com o serviço. Mas Carlo fora estranhamente gentil comigo, até mesmo me ajudou._

_Mas mesmo assim eu não pude ver a verdade por trás de todas as coisas. Eu não pude perceber que Máscara da Morte e Carlo não eram a mesma pessoa. E é por esse motivo que eu tenho certeza que não sou mais o Shura, o psicólogo renomado, que sempre fui. Porque um verdadeiro profissional saberia identificar em pouco tempo que, de alguma forma, Carlo havia criado para si dentro daquele presídio, uma imagem tão convincente, que nunca desconfiariam da verdade._

_O fato é que agora eu sou um fugitivo, provavelmente serei caçado pelo resto de meus dias, isso se não me pegarem antes. Acreditem, eu ainda não consigo entender como tudo aconteceu. Foi tão rápido, e eu não sou do tipo que age por impulso desse jeito. Está certo, eu não sou mais o meu antigo eu, agora sou uma outra pessoa. Eu não me conheço mais._

_Vocês devem imaginar que sou louco de estar agora em um pequeno barco, no meio do nada com o famoso Máscara da Morte, ou era para ser assim. Ao menos eu pensava que ele era um assassino perigoso, um criminoso que matava sem dó nem piedade. Eu nunca imaginaria que aquele Carlo, aquele que eu via como um monstro quando cheguei naquela prisão, estivesse protegendo seu irmão menor: Ikki._

_Talvez seja ainda pior do que eu pensei. Uma criança, Ikki é apenas um garoto, afinal. Às vezes é difícil imaginar como um simples garoto que para muitos se passa por inocente, pode ter pensamentos tão frios e cruéis. Mas, eu sei que é possível. Eu já estudei algumas crianças que nasceram sociopatas, crianças que não conseguiam sentir remorso, que não tinham sentimento algum. É triste, mas é a dura realidade._

_Eu juro que senti um nó na garganta enquanto ouvia Carlo narrar sua história para mim. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei aquelas palavras entrarem em minha mente, e me lembrei de quando eu ainda podia ter chances de ser feliz, de quando eu era apenas um psicólogo normal e apaixonado pela vida e por meu adorado Aiolos._

_Não soube se sentia pena de Carlo, se sentia raiva de Ikki ou se deveria apenas tentar agir como o profissional que era e dar-lhe alguns conselhos. Talvez, eu devesse perguntar à ele qual dessas opções seria a melhor, mas eu imaginei que talvez ele se sentisse ofendido. Era difícil dizer qual seria a reação de Carlo, afinal, agora eu estava ainda mais confuso____do que antes, já que todos os meus conceitos sobre aquele italiano haviam mudado naquele momento._

_Eu tinha dúvidas, muitas dúvidas sobre o motivo dele estar me contando tudo aquilo. Mas eu não conseguiria ficar com a mente tranqüila. Eu precisava perguntar..._

_* * *_

- Só não entendi uma coisa, Carlo... – o espanhol tinha um tanto de receio de perguntar, mas não conseguiria dormir em paz se não ouvisse a resposta para suas dúvidas. – Por que está me contando tudo isso?

- Porque você não vai ficar vivo para passar a história adiante...

Aquela voz... Era de Ikki. Shura virou-se para o garoto que entrara no cômodo naquele momento e sentiu um frio na espinha, aquela frase martelando como um mantra em sua cabeça 200 vezes por segundo. Por todos os deuses, estava definitivamente morto.

_* * *_

_Foi como se os segundos demorassem uma eternidade para passar, após ouvir aquilo. Como assim eu ao iria ficar vivo para passar a história adiante? Aquilo significava que eu morreria? Que ele iria me matar e colocar minha cabeça em um dos espetos de sua coleção? Céus, onde eu fui me amarrar meu cabrito?_

_Eu senti meu corpo todo gelar, não imaginei que algo como aquilo aconteceria. Senti aquele olhar penetrante sobre mim, como se estivesse cortando minha alma em retalhos e engoli em seco. Por um momento, toda a minha vida passou-se em minha mente como se fosse um filme._

_Ou talvez, eu devesse apenas aceitar a dura realidade. Talvez fosse um castigo divino pela morte de Aiolos, ou talvez fosse apenas o destino. Olha eu novamente, o psicólogo que acredita em destino e essas baboseiras. Como seu patético! Alguém que perdeu a própria identidade e está a beira da loucura. Sou um homem que teve alucinações com seu namorado morto e que depois foi abusado por alguém que se dizia ser um "vingador". Até quando irá tudo isso?_

_Então por um momento, passou-se por minha mente a idéia de que seria melhor apenas me entregar e deixar-me morrer nas mãos daquele garoto, que talvez fosse melhor não resistir. Acabar com o sofrimento, todo ele... Olha eu novamente falando como se fosse um de meus pacientes, desistindo da vida, de tudo... Sou realmente patético. Fechei os olhos e apenas esperei._

_* * *_

- Vá em frente! – Shura falou, com voz suave e tranqüila. Talvez aquilo lhe desse a paz eterna, já que a felicidade nunca estaria ao seu alcance. Sentia-se um tolo, um... Covarde por desistir de tudo assim, mas sua vida morrera junto com Aiolos. Era assim que pensava, e não podia lutar contra aqueles pensamentos que o atormentavam. Não podia ser o psicólogo de si mesmo.

Ikki apenas sorriu de canto com a passividade alheia e tirou de seu bolso um canivete, abrindo-o de forma lenta, mas foi parado por duas mãos fortes que o impediram de continuar os movimentos. Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os intensos olhos avermelhados de seu irmão mais velho.

- Carlo...? – o olhou de forma curiosa.

- Eu não vou deixar que você mate um homem na minha frente, Ikki! – o italiano o fitou, de forma séria, uma dura expressão no rosto, de reprovação.

- Tudo bem... Apenas vá para o quarto e você não verá nada! – o garoto falou de forma fria. – Prometo que quando sair não vai encontrar mais nem um sinal dele por aqui!

- Não! – disse sério, chacoalhando o garoto. – Você não me entendeu Ikki. Eu não vou permitir que mate o Shura!

* * *

_Fiquei esperando por um golpe, qualquer um. Certamente seria uma faca. Imaginei como ele faria primeiro. Será que furaria meu peito e depois cortaria minha cabeça ou já cortaria meu pescoço logo? Talvez ele usasse uma arma para enfeitar minha cabeça com buracos e balas. Não, a cabeça era como se fosse uma lembrancinha da pessoa que um psicopata mata._

_Todo e qualquer assassino em série gosta de guardar um tipo de lembrancinhas. Essa era sua característica mais marcante. Alguns guardavam jóias, outros guardam roupas. Faziam isso para ficar relembrando sempre e sempre do momento em que estavam matando as vítimas. A maioria deles sentia prazer naqueles atos inescrupulosos. Ele Ikki... Ikki guardava cabeças. Certamente estimava-as e não gostaria de deixar marcas nelas. Por isso a idéia de "decoração" pareceu tão ridícula._

_Ouvi Carlo e Ikki começarem a discutir algo e franzi o cenho, abrindo os olhos lentamente, ouvindo toda aquela conversa e arregalei os olhos ao finalmente perceber o que estava acontecendo. Carlo... Carlo estava me defendendo? Mas... Por quê? Está certo que éramos companheiros de cela, talvez até... Pudéssemos nos chamar de amigos, mas... Não tínhamos uma relação tão forte assim. O italiano não tinha motivo algum para impedir que Ikki me matasse._

_Então... Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Eu estava com minha mente mergulhada em dúvidas. Está certo que ainda não conhecia o verdadeiro Carlo, mas... Será que ele seria assim tão nobre? Mordeu os lábios, um tanto apreensivo com tudo. Não era bom que Carlo brigasse com o irmão. Sendo um psicopata, o garoto certamente não hesitaria em matar o italiano também e isso Shura não suportaria. Não suportaria ver outra pessoa morta a seus pés e Carlo foi o máximo de contato que tivera depois da morte de Aiolos._

_* * *_

Ikki olhou o irmão, os olhos estreitos, as mãos segurando o canivete de forma firme.

- Por que o está protegendo? – a pergunta do garoto foi seca, direta.

Carlo o fitou de forma angustiada, vendo o jeito do mais novo. Ah céus, havia sacrificado tudo por ele, mas nunca cobrara nada. Nunca reclamara daquilo para ele. Apenas fazia por amá-lo demais.

- Porque Shura é... – o italiano hesitou em dizer aquilo por alguns instantes. - ... Meu amigo!

* * *

_Espantei-me com o que eu havia acabado de ouvir. Amigo? Amigo... Carlo me considera um amigo. Isso é... Tão... Inesperado e... Bom. Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo, sentindo algo quente em meu peito. Eu estava feliz em saber que eu tinha um amigo e que ele estava me defendendo, impedindo que eu me tornasse em picadinhos._

_Mas fiquei imaginando que talvez Ikki é quem não gostasse muito dessa história. Ah, sim, ele era uma criança psicopata. E pelo que Carlo havia me contado, não era difícil chegar a conclusão de que aquele garoto mataria qualquer um apenas por puro prazer, inclusive o melhor amigo do irmão, ou até mesmo o próprio irmão._

_Por um momento comecei a tremer. Não sou um covarde e nunca fui, mas me vi em uma situação deveras delicada. Não que eu não pudesse me defender, mas eu tinha medo... De pegar em um objeto cortante novamente perto de... Pessoas e... Eu não queria que o que aconteceu com Aiolos se repetisse. Eu tinha medo de mim mesmo..._

_Voltei os olhos para Ikki e engoli em seco ao notar a expressão indecifrável no rosto jovem. Aquele olhar intenso sobre mim, o sorriso perverso. Senti meu estômago dar voltas. Eu sabia que ele estava me analisando, que ele estava me testando e fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Certamente ele estava ouvindo as batidas por demais agitadas em meu peito, fortes e que não se calariam tão rapidamente._

_* * *_

- Amigo? – Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha, e então riu alto. – Oras, Carlo. Você nunca teve nenhum amigo...

- Exatamente! – o italiano mordeu os lábios – Por que agora eu não posso ter um? – fitou Ikki nos olhos, de forma séria.

O garoto aproximou-se mais de Shura ainda com o canivete nas mãos e então olhou Carlo desafiadoramente.

- Você teria coragem de morrer pelo seu amigo, irmão? – a voz de Ikki era provocativa, quase um sussurro.

- Sim! – Carlo respondeu num impulso, nem ele mesmo acreditando em sua resposta. Viu Ikki sair de perto de Shura e vir caminhando em sua direção. Não conseguiu se mexer. Seu corpo estava travado.

_Continua..._

_Bem, mais um capítulo pronto. Pequeno como sempre, mas é melhor um cap. pequeno do que nada, não é? Espero que tenham gostado. Estou com muitas dúvidas nesse fic, mas não é por isso que vou parar de escrevê-la. Ao menos não é minha intenção hihihi._

_Agradecimentos à: Dea, Naya Yukida, Lhu Chan, Virgo no Áries, P-Shurete e agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. E não se esqueçam. Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido \o/_


	12. Chapter 12

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_________________________

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_________________________

**XII**

_Ah, irmão, se você pudesse algum dia imaginar a dor que sinto dentro de mim por tê-lo privado de sua vida. Eu deveria me sentir assim? Eu não sinto culpa pelo que fiz, não sinto remorso pelas mortes que causei, mas não consigo vê-lo sofrer por minha causa. Você é minha fraqueza, não percebe?_

Ikki caminhou na direção de Carlo, com o canivete nas mãos, olhando-o intensamente. Carlo teria mesmo coragem de morrer por Shura? Mas... por quê? Era apenas um homem qualquer. Ele mal o conhecia, não é?

- Por quê? – a pergunta que não queria calar na mente de Ikki se fez presente. O garoto agora estava bem pertinho do irmão mais velho. Apenas um palmo de distância separava os dois corpos, o suficiente para que o canivete pudesse caber entre eles.

Carlo sentiu a ponta afiada da arma branca tocar seu abdômen e mordeu o canto dos próprios lábios. Seu próprio irmão seria capaz de matá-lo? Sentiu um novo frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, uma bola de ar presa em sua garganta, não deixando-o respirar direito. Depois de tudo o que havia feito pelo mais novo, era aquela a recompensa que teria? Ergueu os olhos avermelhados que encontraram os azuis de Ikki, fitando-o de forma intensa e enigmática.

_**What can you see through my eyes?**_

_O que você consegue ver através dos meus olhos?  
__**Is my soul open for the destiny?**_

_Minha alma está aberta para o destino?_

- Eu não sei… - o italiano respondeu com voz fraca e até um tanto trêmula. Não, não estava com medo de Ikki, mas sentia coisas que não poderia explicar. Era um misto de emoção com confusão. Queria entender seus próprios sentimentos, mas também precisava entender os sentimentos de seu irmão. – Por que você quer matá-lo? – acabou por questionar, de forma baixa, mas audível o suficiente.

Shura estava um tanto horrorizado com a cena. Poderia simplesmente tentar afastar Ikki de Carlo. Era homem afinal, e não um saco de batatas. Mas... Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que aquilo era um assunto apenas entre irmãos, que não deveria interferir. Porém outra parte de sua mente, tentava convencê-lo do contrário, de que se não detivesse Ikki, talvez o italiano morresse e Shura seria o próximo.

_Durante muito tempo eu te quis só pra mim, irmão. Eu quis manipulá-lo, dominá-lo de alguma forma. Quis vê-lo preso apenas para saber que eu estava no controle da situação. Eu sabia que você iria me proteger, eu sabia que você iria no meu lugar, que se as circunstâncias deixassem, você apodreceria naquele presídio horrendo._

- Eu não sei... – respostas idênticas. Ikki nunca conseguira responder por seus atos, não era capaz de tal. Era um doente mental, afinal, era um psicopata. Matava por prazer, apenas para satisfazer seus próprios desejos. Era incapaz de sentir remorso por seus atos sanguinários, mas não conseguia manter-se imune àquele olhar de seu irmão mais velho.

_**I**__**'m lost inside my own mind**_

_Eu estou perdido dentro da minha própria mente__  
__**You don't know how being**_

_Você não sabe como é  
__**Suffocated in the darkness is.**_

_Ser sufocado pela escuridão_

O italiano respirou fundo e tocou de leve o pulso do mais novo, vendo-o abaixar aquela arma lentamente. Conhecia bem o seu irmão. Sabia que se Ikki realmente quisesse matá-lo, já o teria feito há muito tempo. Nada mudaria aquele fato.

Ikki sentiu os olhos arderem. Por que era tão fraco contra ele? Por que Carlo tinha tanto poder sobre si? Eram apenas irmãos... e no entanto, o garoto não conseguia levantar-se contra o italiano. Carlo era seu problema e sua salvação. Era seu desespero mais profundo. Era seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

O garoto abriu os dedos, deixando o canivete cair no chão ao lado dos corpos e sentiu os braços fortes de Carlo rodeando sua cintura, puxando-o para um abraço fraternal. Ah, aquela sensação quente de estar nos braços de Carlo, queria-a somente para si. De alguma forma, sentia como se Shura fosse algum tipo de ameaça àquele amor fraternal que o italiano ainda nutria por si. Afinal, seu irmão mais velho o aceitou do jeito que era. Certamente não haveria outra pessoa no mundo que o aceitasse.

_**I invite you**_

_Eu convido você  
__**To enter inside of my world.**_

_A entrar dentro do meu mundo.  
__**When you get in, you won't be able to leave**_

_Quando você entrar, não será capaz de sair._

Shura soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver a cena. Aproveitou para pegar aquele canivete ali no chão, fechá-lo e guardá-lo em um local seguro. Depois voltou novamente os olhos para os irmãos. Ficou imaginando que tipo de psicopata Ikki, o verdadeiro Máscara da Morte, seria. Afinal, uma personalidade psicopata não se restringe ao assassino em série, ao instinto agressivo. Um psicopata pode ser uma pessoa simpática e de expressões sensatas, e geralmente não matam qualquer um.

Por um momento, a capacidade analítica de Shura, como o psicanalista que era, voltou com força total. Lembrou-se que todo psicopata tinha um _Modus Operandi_ (1) para matar suas vítimas, e pelo que se lembrava, nem Shura nem Carlo se encaixavam no perfil que Ikki buscava assassinar. Sendo assim não tinha muito o que se preocupar, ou tinha?

_**The mosaics of my life are shown in flames**_

_Os mosaicos de minha vida são mostrados em chamas__  
__**I Close my eyes to try to escape**_

_Eu fecho meus olhos para tentar escapar  
__**From this chaotic life**_

_Desta vida caótica  
__**Where I live every second intensely**_

_Onde eu vivo cada segundo intensamente_

Ikki deixou-se abraçar pelo irmão mais velho, soltando um suspiro de derrota. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela aproximação, sentindo o cheiro do italiano, o calor de seu corpo. Odiava sua vida, odiava o mundo, mas amava Carlo. Achara por muito tempo que não era capaz de ter sentimentos por causa de sua condição mental, mas enganara-se. Ah, como sofrera longe dele...

_Eu tinha de tirá-lo de lá, eu precisava vê-lo novamente. Eu queria sentir esse abraço, esse carinho. Eu nunca o teria com ninguém. Mas agora você trouxe alguém para ficar entre nós. Por que você fez isso comigo? Você deveria ter só a mim... só a mim... Mas não posso mais privá-lo de sua vida. Eu preciso me conter, eu quero me conter. Eu preciso aceitar que você não vai ser somente para sempre meu. Eu quero que você viva a vida que eu lhe privei... Por favor..._

- Me desculpe... – a voz de Ikki saiu num sussurro, apenas. Pedir desculpas realmente não era de seu feitio, e é por isso que Carlo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Nem parecia que era seu irmão! Onde estava o garoto rebelde que tentava resolver tudo a base da porrada? O que acontecera com Ikki durante o tempo que Carlo estava no presídio e não podia cuidar dele?

Abraçando o mais velho um tanto mais forte, Ikki apenas afundou o rosto no pescoço do italiano, como se afundasse seus sentimentos mais terríveis ali, desejando intensamente morrer naquele momento e nascer um novo homem, um novo ser humano. Precisava fazer aquilo, por Carlo.

_**Save me from this hell**_

_Me salve deste inferno__  
__**Save me from myself**_

_Me salve de mim mesmo  
__**Kill that beast inside of me**_

_Mate este monstro dentro de mim  
__**Don't let me fall**_

_Não me deixe cair_

- Tudo bem... – o italiano até sorriu depois de ouvir aquilo. Realmente não esperava um pedido de desculpas de seu irmãozinho, mas gostara demais. Por mais idade que Ikki tivesse, Carlo sempre o tratava como a uma criança.

_**My castle falls together**_

_Meu castelo cai junto__  
__**Together with my sanity**_

_Junto com minha sanidade  
__**I don't wanna be lost**_

_Eu não quero ficar perdido  
__**Lost in my fears**_

_Perdido em meus medos  
__**God save me!**_

_Deus me salve!_

Carlo acarinhou as costas do irmão, subindo para os cabelos, num leve cafuné, que indicava ao garoto que era "hora de dormir". O italiano sempre fazia aquilo quando queria que o garoto se acalmasse e tentasse descansar. Sentiu Ikki agarrar-se mais a seu corpo e então pegou-o nos braços, fitando Shura intensamente.

_**Save me from this hell**_

_Me salve deste inferno__  
__**Save me from myself**_

_Me salve de mim mesmo  
__**Kill that beast inside of me**_

_Mate este monstro dentro de mim  
__**Don't let me fall**_

_Não me deixe cair_

- Já volto! – o italiano falou com voz firme, vendo Shura concordar e apenas se afastar. Carlo então caminhou em direção ao pequeno quarto que havia naquele yate.

_**Continua...**_

(1) Em latim, significa Modo de Operação. É alguém ou algo que usa o mesmo jeito e aplicação em todas as coisas que realiza, faz tudo do mesmo jeito de uma mesma forma, de maneira que se identifique por quem foi feito aquele determinado trabalho.

(2) Música: Launcelot – Lost in myself (Obs: Não gosto da banda por motivos pessoais, mas a música não deixa de ser boa e encaixou-se com o que eu queria para este capítulo.

_Olá. Capítulo bem curtinho como sempre, mas espero que tenham gostado do aperitivo. Só porque eu não queria ficar sem postar por muito tempo. Será que estamos caminhando para o fim? Ou será que é apenas o começo? Agradecimentos à: LaFrancaise, Akio Youko, Krika Haruno, LhuChan, Virgo no Áries, LithaChan, mfm2885, à Kkau, a P-Shurete e a Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem._


	13. Chapter 13

**Confinados**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

* * *

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Já algum tempo eu estava com a idéia de escrever um fanfic nesse estilo. O assunto sempre me encantou e depois de muito pensar, finalmente consegui materializá-la._

_Obs 3: o nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

* * *

**XIII**

Shura acordou com os balanços exagerados da embarcação. Por um momento, passou por sua mente o que acontecera ali, a discussão com Ikki e, acabara por deitar no sofá da saleta do yate para descansar um tanto e, sem querer, acabara por cochilar.

Esfregou os olhos e levantou-se, desequilibrando-se ao notar um chacoalhar um tanto mais forte que o normal. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Segurando-se nos móveis e em onde conseguida, foi procurar Carlo e Ikki, imaginando que talvez estivessem na sala de controle. Realmente, foi ali que os encontrou, onde Carlo estava segurando o manche, tentando controlar o yate diante da terrível tempestade que levantava fortes ondas, no mar revolta.

Arregalando um tanto os olhos com a situação, o moreno olhou através do vidro para observar melhor aquele fenômeno da natureza. Aquelas ondas estavam grandes demais, então acabou supondo que estavam sendo vítimas de um maremoto. Sim, já havia ouvido falar deles. Mas não sabia que podiam acontecer naquela região do mediterrâneo.

O yate foi jogado de um lado para outro na água, e Shura segurou-se uma vez, sentindo um tanto de enjôo então. Voltou a atenção para Carlo e notou a expressão apreensiva do outro, depois fitou Ikki que parecia nem se incomodar com a situação. Certo, um verdadeiro psicopata não sentia medo, não sentia nada.

Capricorn respirou fundo então, tentando acalmar-se e ia perguntar algo ao italiano, mas acabou por ser interrompido por um gesto alheio. Carlo apontava para um dos armários a um canto. Franzindo o cenho, Shura caminhou até lá e o abriu, notando a existência de alguns coletes salva-vidas. Só agora então percebeu que Carlo e Ikki também estavam usando aquilo.

Com dificuldades, por causa do balanço do barco, Shura colocou o colete e segurou-se quando sentiu o barco quase virar por um momento, e não pôde conter um quase grito de susto.

Por um momento, Shura sentiu-se em um brinquedo de parque de diversões. Não uma gangorra, mas um daqueles barcos vikings que quase ameaçavam virar. Fez uma nota mental para que se algum dia voltasse a um parque, nunca mais iria em um brinquedo daqueles. As pessoas realmente não tinham noção da sensação real de ter sua vida por um fio.

O problema não era nadar, mas sim suportar a temperatura gelada do mar até que o resgate viesse. Isto é, se houvesse algum resgate. Talvez fosse melhor perecer naquelas águas, porque se fossem resgatados, certamente voltariam a ser presos.

Ao lembrar-se da prisão, Shura balançou a cabeça negativamente, várias vezes, querendo afastar o máximo que podia aquelas lembranças. Por um momento, perguntou-se se realmente valia a pena continuar com aquilo, continuar com aquela fuga. Será que as autoridades dos outros países não haviam sido avisadas? Era realmente estranho que ainda não haviam sido seguidos por nenhum barco da marinha.

Apreensivo, Shura novamente sentiu o barco quase virando ao se chocar contra uma onda alta por demais. Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, fortemente então, perguntando-se quanto tempo mais aquilo duraria

* * *

Carlo estava por demais angustiado, esforçando-se para manter o yate na direção que escolhera. Sabia que a pequena embarcação não conseguiria suportar aquele maremoto, e já até havia previsto algumas coisas que poderiam acontecer naquela viagem. Por este motivo, desde o início estava indo rumo a costa africana. Até porque, a marinha dos outros países não eram tão coniventes e, se fossem pegos, certamente iriam voltar para a prisão.

No continente africano, principalmente na Líbia, ao menos seria mais difícil de serem deportados. Era aquele o destino, desde o início e, não estavam assim tão longe. Se a tempestade não estivesse atrapalhando, certamente conseguiriam ver a costa naquele momento.

Ainda com dificuldades, tinha esperança de conseguir chegar, mas a natureza não estava sendo tão bondosa consigo. Através dos vidros, conseguiu ver mais uma grande onda se levantar. Podia perceber que aquela deveria ter uns vinte metros de altura. Arregalou os olhos e praguejou mentalmente.

- Ikki! – chamou o nome do irmão, em um grito alto. – Me ajude com a manche! – pediu, um tanto angustiado. Mal conseguiu olhar a expressão de desespero do espanhol quando a água atingiu aquele barco. – Segurem-se!

Shura segurou-se o mais forte possível, pensando que daquela vez seria carregado, mas quem foi levado pelas águas foi o italiano. Arregalou os olhos, e, em um impulso, deixou-se levar pelos seu instinto: o de que deveria salvar Carlo e soltou-se, deixando-se levar também.

Ao cair no mar, Shura o procurou, ou ao menos tentou procurar o italiano. Com aquelas ondas fortes, estava quase impossível nadar. Se ainda acreditasse em deuses, podia jurar que Poseidón estava muito furioso.

Não conseguiu pensar muito e tentou não engolir muita água. Mergulhou uma, duas, três vezes e foi só na quarta tentativa que finalmente conseguiu ver o corpo do italiano. Fez força para alcançá-lo e, por algum milagre, conseguiu segurá-lo, notando que ele estava desacordado.

_Esteja vivo, por favor..._

Seus pensamentos agora estavam a mil. Olhou em volta e viu que estavam longe demais do yate e sabia que não conseguiria nadar por muito tempo com um braço só, mas não soltaria Carlo. Não podia soltá-lo.

* * *

- Estou com um mau presságio... – um garoto corria pela floresta, vestindo apenas uma tanga, um cocar e com uma lança na mão.

Ele estava com uma sensação alarmante de que algo ruim aconteceria. Entretanto, talvez fosse a violência da tempestade que causasse isso. Parou a beira da praia e olhou em direção ao mar, vendo um barco desgovernado. O mar cinzento e ameaçador lançava a embarcação de um lado para o outro, em meio às ondas de crista espumosa, que, ao se chocarem contra as rochas, alcançavam quase cinco metros de altura, caindo em seguida, como uma cascata branca.

Parecia que o capitão tentava alcançar a praia, mas a ventania aniquilava seus esforços.

O coração do garoto começou a bater mais depressa. A praia estava quase às escuras, iluminada apenas pelo luar.

Uma sinistra lufada fez espirrar areia e água salgada contra a pedra onde o garoto estava em pé. De repente, a arrebentação, implacável, suplantou o som do estilhaçar do metal quando o barco perdeu a batalha contra a natureza, indo bater contra as pedras. Como palha ao vento, pedaços da embarcação foram projetados à distancia, espalhando-se para todo lado.

Uma fração de segundo antes do impacto, o garoto viu alguém se atirar no oceano e tentou evitar o máximo possível que algo o atingisse, por isso correu para proteger-se na floresta novamente. De lá dava para observar a cena, um tanto aterrorizado e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que o perigo passou, o garoto correu na areia molhada e fria, rumo ao mar. Avistou o homem chegando à superfície. Veio na crista de uma onda, como um surfista, agitando as mãos. O impulso o trouxe à praia, bem aos pés dele.

Lutando contra a ventania, que açoitava suas roupas e fustigava os cabelos, segurando-o firma por sob as axilas o garoto conseguiu tirá-lo do oceano e arrastá-lo para longe da correnteza.

Largou-o na areia e inclinou-se sobre o homem para examiná-lo. Espantou-se ao perceber que era só um garoto, aparentemente não muito mais velho que si, e ficou aliviado ao notar que respirava, embora mantivesse as pálpebras baixadas.

"_Graças aos deuses"_

- Consegue me ouvir?

Ele não respondeu. Estava inconsciente. Não era de admirar, após o modo como o barco bateu contra os rochedos. Era um milagre que ainda estivesse vivo.

Deitado imóvel na areia molhada, o náufrago parecia ter cerca de um metro e oitenta de altura e pesar uns setenta e poucos quilos. E não havia ninguém a quem pedir auxílio, não naquela área. Sua aldeia estava longe demais.

Shiryu vira um grande pedaço de lona enquanto arrastava o náufrago para fora do mar. Se conseguisse pegá-la antes que a maré o arrastasse para longe, seria mais fácil carregá-lo. Pouco conhecia de navegação, mas era óbvio que aquela era uma parte do barco, só não sabia qual. Mais uma vez, percebeu que aquele rapaz devia ser muito forte, caso contrário, não teria sobrevivido à fúria da tempestade.

Passou então a lona por sob o corpo inerte e começou a arrastá-lo. Seus pés faziam sulcos profundos na areia enquanto o garoto o conduzia floresta adentro. Carregou-o até uma gruta pequena, ao pé de uma montanha, onde havia escolhido ficar logo que percebeu que uma tempestade estava vindo.

Havia vindo de tão longe... para buscar uma planta que só crescia naquele lugar. Na outra semana seria feito um agradecimento aos seus deuses e aos espíritos da floresta, em troca da proteção dos mesmos.

Estava exausto quando o colocou deitado a um canto e acendeu uma fogueira rapidamente. Claro, era prevenido. Havia colhido gravetos antes da chuva para poder se aquecer. Logo, a luz do fogo começou a projetar sombras sobre suas feições.

O garoto prendeu o fôlego ao observar o náufrago. Ele era bonito como o pecado, e, de imediato, pensou em fazê-lo seu.

_Fim da Primeira Temporada_

_**Notas da autora: **_Bem... finalmente terminou a primeira temporada do fic. É, eu sei que este ultimo capítulo demorou, mas foi bem difícil esse finalzinho de ano! Vocês devem estar se perguntando: O que aconteceu com Carlo e Shura? Calma, isso só na próxima temporada *risada maligna* O capítulo está curtinho, mas eu prefiro escrever um capítulo bem curtinho para ir estimulando a minha imaginação, do que deixar a fic parada! Digam não ao hiatus . Agradecimentos à: mfm2885, Analu-san, Krika Haruno, Akio Youko, Litha-chan, Lhu Chan, Virgo no Áries, Shu2009, Sophie Clarkson e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T.

Ah, meus dedinhos precisam estar bem animados para continuar esse fic. Está realmente difícil, mas sim, temos de lutar o/ Mukuro Fight!! *autora mode empolgada on* er... então... deixem meus dedinhos bem felizes!! Beijos a todos da Muk-chan!!


End file.
